Chaque pas que je fais
by Yezel
Summary: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi après cinq ans d'absence il est rentré ? Mais pourquoi, oui, surtout pourquoi a-t-il autant changé ? Merci Lana pour la correction !
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre:** Chaque pas que je fais

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly,voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / (?) Celui-ci est le thème mystère dévoilé à la fin.  
**  
Statut:** En cours. Il y aura environ treize chapitres.  
**  
Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ces personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto est assez sombre, un peu comme tous les personnages dans cette fic, donc je vais mettre que c'est un peu OOC. Ils ont à peu près dix-huit ans et le POV est de Naruto pour la durée de tout cette histoire. Sur ce : Bonne lecture et bonne chance.

* * *

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi après cinq ans d'absence est-il rentré ? Mais pourquoi, oui, surtout pourquoi a-t-il autant changé ?

Ce n'est pas cet être froid et méprisable que je voulais ramener, mais mon meilleur ami, un peu gauche, ne sachant pas trop s'exprimer. Celui que Sakura a aimé, celui qui fut mon premier lien.

Mais il est impossible de revenir en arrière n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce que je peux faire c'est me contenter de quelques bribes du passé et fermer les yeux sur notre futur.

La team sept c'est terminé, tout est fini maintenant, on ne retrouvera jamais nos treize ans d'insouciance. Trop ancré dans la guerre et dans la trahison, peur d'être encore déçu. Peur qu'il s'en aille à nouveau.

Oui, c'est avec la peur constante de le perdre que je vis et c'est pour ça, sur prétexte qu'il a changé, que je l'évite.

Je n'arriverais plus à renouer de lien avec Sasuke, c'est fini, je suis trop brisé, il m'a achevé.

Cela fait à peine un mois qu'il est rentré et je voudrais déjà qu'il ne soit jamais revenu. Je voudrais continuer à le courser en faisant comme si je ne voyais pas sa vraie nature. Mais maintenant qu'il est là, je ne peux plus me voiler la face, il faut que je l'accepte. Mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux plus fermer les yeux et faire le con.

Trop de fois je l'ai pardonné, trop de fois il m'a désenchanté, me montrant une fois de plus que je n'étais qu'un idiot qui ne savait pas tenir ses promesses et qui cherchait encore des restes d'un passé mort.

Il est rentré et n'a même pas prit la peine de s'excuser, juste un regard froid et une parole blessante. Il ne donne même pas envie de le revoir. Et je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas non plus revenir, il est juste là car il ne savait plus quoi faire avec sa vengeance accomplie et la mort d' Orochimaru. Au final, il s'est souvenu de nous et avec de bons arguments il a pu réintégrer le village comme ninja. Monsieur Sasuke, aurait reconnu ses erreurs, se serait excuser, chose assez stupéfiante pour ce Uchiwa, devant le conseil. Il a dû montrer sa foi et sa bonne volonté en accomplissant une mission de rang S. À son retour, après avoir bien évidement accompli cette mission difficile avec succès, il a été intégré dans l'unité des anbus. Il a un niveau tellement élevé, qu'âgé d'à peine dix-sept ans il fait déjà parti de l'élite, alors que certains de notre promotion sont à peine chuunin et moi un éternel genin.

Dire qu'à cause de lui, j'ai raté ma voie de ninja. En fait à ses yeux je ne suis qu'un raté et c'est peut-être pour ça que je suis faible, que je ne pourrais jamais le battre.

« - Naruto qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? me demande Sakura l'air inquiète.  
- Rien, tout va bien Sakura-chan ! m'exclame-je en finissant mes ramens.  
- ... C'est à cause de lui ?... Moi aussi je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est qu'un étranger.  
- ... Il faut faire avec Sakura-chan, il a grandi comme nous.  
- Il n'a pas seulement grandi Naruto, c'est différent chez lui.  
- Sakura-chan, qu'est-ce qui nous étonne au final ? Son comportement ou le fait qu'il n'ai pas besoin de nous dans sa vie ?

Je me lève et règle l'addition pour nous deux. Elle me regarde suppliante, elle veut des mots réconfortants, elle veut des mots que je ne trouve pas.

« - Sakura-chan, je ne sais pas mentir. N'utilisons pas de mots inutiles. Notre Sasuke, celui dont nous aimons l'image ne reviendra pas. Maintenant il faut oublier et construire autre chose.  
- Je sais, je le sais très bien. Mais Naruto... Après tout ce temps c'est difficile ! On a passé tellement d'années à le chercher ! Pourquoi est-il si injuste !... »

Elle éclate en sanglot et au lieu de la consoler, je fuis. Je fuis tout, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour me protéger. Car affronter la vérité en le côtoyant m'effraie, alors c'est fini, entre Sasuke et moi il n'y aura plus rien, je vais l'effacer de ma mémoire, je vais oublier mes sentiments. Rivalité, amitié et reconnaissance. Je te tire ma révérence Sasuke, tu as réussis à m'anéantir.

Dire qu'avant, c'en est presque risible d'ailleurs, mais dire qu'avant j'étais un battant et que maintenant, je suis une loque. Je ne veux plus être hokage, je ne veux plus être ninja et de toute façon je ne peux plus. Il a bien réussi à m'avoir, cette saleté de renard.

« - Naruto-kun ! »

Je me retourne vers la timide Hinata et lui sourit pour donner le change. Elle devient toute rouge et triture ses doigts.

« - Ho... Hokage-sama veut te voir ! »

Je la remercie et part vers la tour où la vieille exerce sa fonction. Je ne prends même pas la peine de taper à la porte et rentre avec un grand sourire hypocrite comme je sais particulièrement bien faire.

« - Yo, la vieille ! »

Je la vois serrer les poings et retenir le coup qu'elle voudrait me donner. Il ne faut pas qu'elle se montre sous son mauvais jour devant ses troupes d'élites. D'ailleurs il est là. Il me fixe, enfin c'est ce que je suppose, sous son masque de loup. Il doit avoir cet air impassible et froid, même son masque est plus souriant que lui. Ce garçon me terrifie, parce que je ne sais jamais ce qu'il peut penser. Et je suis sûr, oui j'en suis sûr, qu'il va nous trahir une nouvelle fois. J'ai assisté à ses explications devant le conseil et j'ai trouvé ça bizarre qu'il ai tué tous les membres de la team Hebi. Quelque chose de pas net se cache derrière tout ça. Il ment et pour moi c'en est une évidence, tandis que pour les autres, non, ils avalent ses paroles. Mais bon à quoi ça servirait que je fasse part de mes doutes à Tsunade et aux vieux du conseil ? M'écouteront-ils vraiment, alors que je suis le jinchuuriki du démon qui a massacré ce village ?

Puis je m'en moque, c'est la dernière fois que je viens dans ce bureau, la dernière fois que je le vois.

« - Naruto, commence Tsunade m'interrompant dans mes pensées, un examen de chuunin débutera au milieu du mois prochain, je suppose que je t'y inscris ? »

Je baisse la tête et souris. C'est con... J'aurais peut-être accepté si Kyuubi ne détruisait pas mon corps à ce point, mais là c'est vraiment trop tard. Il m'a déjà pas mal amoché ce démon. S' il ne peut pas m'avoir alors il me détruira, voilà ce qu'il m'a dit. Et dire qu'au début j'en ai ri et que maintenant j'en pleure le soir, car il compte vraiment me faire tout perdre...

Je relève la tête et m'avance vers son bureau. Je la regarde puis défait mon bandeau et ensuite le collier qu'elle m'avait offert, que j'avais gagné. Je pose le tout devant elle qui me regarde stupéfaite.

« - Je ne désire plus être ninja. »

Je lui tourne le dos et en partant, je jette un dernier coup d'œil à celui qui fut mon meilleur ami. Je referme la porte derrière moi.

« - Naruto ! »

* * *

_Naruto: Pourquoi t'es revenu ? _  
_Yezel: Parce que. Ça te fait pas plaisir ? :)_  
_Naruto: Pas vraiment. Surtout que je ne suis plus ninja._  
_Yezel: Te plains pas! Dans ma première fic mystérieusement disparue, tu étais cocu ^^_  
_Naruto: -_-_  
_Yezel: T'inquiète! Plus que douze chapitres et ton calvaire sera enfin terminé!_  
_Sasuke: Et c'est censé le rassurer ?_  
_Yezel: Non. Avis ? ^v^_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre:** Chaque pas que je fais

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly, voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / (?) Celui-ci est le thème mystère dévoilé à la fin.  
**  
Statut:** En cours. Il y aura environ treize chapitres.  
**  
Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ces personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto est assez sombre, un peu comme tous les personnages dans cette fic, donc je vais mettre que c'est un peu OOC. Ils ont à peu près dix-huit ans et le POV est de Naruto pour la durée de tout cette histoire. Sur ce : Bonne lecture et bonne chance.

* * *

Je viens à peine d'arriver qu'ils sont déjà là. Cool. Je sens que je vais m'amuser aujourd'hui. Faisant comme s' ils n'existaient pas, je me dirige vers mon frigidaire pour prendre une bouteille d'eau. Je bois en sentant leurs regards sur moi. J'ai l'impression que le sien est plus pesant. Est-il heureux que j'ai abandonné ? Est-il déçu? Ou s'en moque-t-il comme la plupart du temps ? Allez, cochons la troisième réponse, c'est ce qui lui sied à merveille.

« - J'ai dit que je ne désirais plus être ninja, pas que j'allais déserter.  
- Uzumaki Naruto, hokage-sama souhaiterait avoir des réponses. commence l'un des coéquipiers de Sasuke.  
- Je n'ai rien à dire, ni à expliquer. J'ai tout à fait le droit de garder mes raisons pour moi du moment que je ne fais rien de répréhensible envers le village.  
- Partez. ordonne cet enfoiré aux deux autres.  
- Bien. »

Après s'être incliné devant le chef d'équipe, ils disparaissent. Waouh ! Quelle autorité Sasuke ! Je vais presque prendre peur et t'avouer ces raisons, mais presque hein ?

Il tourne sa tête vers moi et relève son masque. Son visage après tant d'années n'a pas changé et ses mots sont les mêmes.

« - C'est la première fois que tu dis une phrase intelligente, crétin. »

Merci Sasuke. Tu es un ami merveilleux, on pouvait pas rêver mieux. Non sérieux, je suis ému. Je pleure, tu vois que je pleure dis ?

« - C'est la première fois que tu dis autre chose que « hum », depuis ton retour.  
- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, pour que toi, Naruto Uzumaki, qui clamait haut et fort qu'il deviendrait Hokage, arrête sa voie de ninja ?  
- L'abus de parole est dangereux pour la santé Sasuke.  
- ... Tu as changé.  
- C'est probable. Dans la vie on évolue et en preuve il suffit de te voir.  
- Où est passé l'abruti congénital qui poursuivait sans cesse mon ombre.  
- Il a décidé de partir quand tu l'as abandonné et quand tu es revenu. »

Il fronce les sourcils. C'est clair qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il a beau être moqueur et répondre à mes piques, il n'en reste pas moins étonné. J'ai changé, je ne le nierais pas. Fini de sourire, fini de paraitre fort, j'en ai marre des mascarades. Je ne suis au fond de moi qu'un adolescent trahi et découragé. Avant je voulais qu'on me reconnaisse, maintenant je veux juste qu'on me laisse. Qu'on me foute la paix. Je dois combattre Kyuubi qui me rend faible et je ne veux personne autour de moi pour voir ma déchéance. Je veux qu'ils gardent l'image d'un gamin arrogant et têtu ne faisant que des conneries. C'est la plus belle image que je puisse leur offrir. La vraie, celle qui est lâche, froide et faible, à la limite lui peut la voir mais les autres, eux, ne doivent que connaitre l'ancien Naruto.

La sonnette retentit, mettant fin à notre face à face. Je sais qui est derrière cette porte. La seule avec Tsunade à s'inquiéter. Ma précieuse partenaire.

Je lui ouvre et déjà un regard peiné se pose sur moi. Je n'ai pas envie de la faire souffrir mais là j'y suis vraiment obliger. Je n'en peux vraiment plus, je n'y arrive plus. Désolé Sakura...

Elle entre sans que je le lui dise et arrête son regard étonné sur Sasuke, tandis que je referme la porte. Elle a énormément changé elle aussi, elle n'est plus la gamine qui courait sans cesse après lui. Elle ne prononce même plus son nom. Elle aussi est déçue et brisée. Il nous a détruit moralement. Peut-être ne l'a-t-il pas voulu, mais les faits sont là, il nous fait toujours aussi mal et ça ne changera jamais.

Je sens sa main sur mon bras et lève alors mes yeux perdus dans le vague vers elle. Je sais quelle question elle va me poser, je la connais tellement, et c'est pour ça que je sais aussi qu'aucune de mes réponses ne pourra la satisfaire. Quoique je puisse dire elle ne voudra ni l'entendre, ni l'encaisser.

« - Pourquoi Naruto ?  
- ... Sakura-chan... soupire-je.  
- Je ne veux pas que tu te défiles, je ne veux pas que tu fuis ! Mais merde Naruto ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ! me crie-t-elle en empoignant le col de ma veste. »

Son regard coléreux et triste dans le mien. Que puis-je te répondre sans te mentir, ma chère Sakura... Je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser mais au final quoique je puisse faire, ça te rendra toujours malheureuse quand ça concerne une personne que tu aimes.

Je mets mes mains sur les siennes plus pour la consoler que pour lui faire lâcher prise. Et devant le regard que je lui lance, elle comprend qu'elle n'aura pas de réponse, que tout est fini. Que la team sept et la team Kakashi sont mortes. Je sens qu'elle va pleurer, je le vois à sa bouche crispée.

« - Tu veux une raison ? C'est juste qu'il est faible et lâche. »

Lui, il aurait mieux fait de se taire, surtout quand elle est dans cet état. En quelques secondes elle se précipite sur lui, kunaï en main. Son geste s'arrête à quelques millimètres de sa gorge, son poignet bloqué par la main de Sasuke. Deux regards haineux se font face. Celui de mes deux anciens compagnons, mon équipe.

« - Je ne te permets pas de le juger, sale déserteur !  
- Oh ! Alors toi aussi tu aurais changé ? Où sont tes « Sasuke-kun » incessants ?  
- Tu n'es pas la personne que j'ai connue.  
- Ah oui ? Alors qui suis-je ?  
- Tu n'es plus rien pour nous, dit-elle en se détachant de son emprise et en se remettant à coté de moi. »

Il lui lance un regard froid et effrayant. Il la regarde comme s'il allait la tuer et Sakura le sens aussi. Je prends sa main et la place derrière moi. Il ne la touchera jamais. Elle trop importante pour moi pour qu'il se permette de lui faire du mal, jamais il ne posera la main sur elle. Pas de mon vivant.

Qu'est devenue la team sept ? Que sont devenus nos liens à tous les trois ? Regardons nous maintenant, on est là à s'entre-déchirer parce qu'on ne comprend pas les choix de certains, parce que l'évolution fait peur. Qu'est devenu ma rivalité envers Sasuke ? Qu'est devenu l'amitié qu'il me portait ? Où est passé l'amour, le premier amour de Sakura ?

Si seulement on savait, si seulement on avait des réponses, on ne se regarderait pas en chien de faïence en cet instant.

« - Ça suffit. Allez-vous en.  
- Mais Naruto...  
- Non Sakura, assez !  
- C'est de sa faute ! Tu vois pas ce qu'il te fait ! Ce qu'ils nous fait ! Si seulement il n'était pas...  
- Tais-toi !

- Toi et moi, on a notre part de responsabilité aussi, murmure-je en baissant la tête.  
- Parce qu'il sait facilement nous blesser ? me demande t-elle, comme s'il n'était pas là, dans cette pièce avec nous.  
- Oui, parce qu'on était trop dépendant de lui.»

Je serre sa main plus fort et elle entrelace nos doigts en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Sakura, ma chère Sakura, si facilement blessée par lui, aussi faible que moi, aussi terrifiée que moi.

Je lui chuchote tendrement de rentrer chez elle. Elle obéit et dépose un baiser sur ma joue avant de prendre la sortie. Je me retourne vers lui. Il a un regard étrange, presque triste mais cela est impossible, il n'a plus de sentiments.

« - Elle n'est plus comme avant avec toi.  
- On a des liens spéciaux...  
- Et les nôtres ?  
- Ils ont disparu avec les années, répondis-je en lui tournant le dos.  
- Bien, soupire-t-il. »

Sans bruit, il disparait et c'est aussi sans bruit que je m'effondre parterre. Je comprends en cet instant que Kyuubi se hâte dans sa destruction... Je ne pourrai plus jamais marcher.

* * *

_Sakura: Ouais ! J'suis trop puissante !_  
_Naruto: Et moi handicapé -_-_  
_Sakura: Ah ! Mais t'inquiète ça va s'arranger !_  
_Yezel: Mais oui ! Prends l'enthousiasme de ma Sakura adorée !_  
_Sasuke: Pourquoi Naruto parait plus intelligent que moi ?_  
_Yezel: Parce qu'il l'est^^_  
_Sasuke: ..._  
_Yezel: Fais pas cette tête après tu auras le beau rôle !_  
_Sasuke: ..._  
_Naruto: ... T_T_  
_Yezel: ... ^^" Reviews ?_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre:** Chaque pas que je fais

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly, voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / (?) Celui-ci est le thème mystère dévoilé à la fin.  
**  
Statut:** En cours. Il y aura environ treize chapitres.  
**  
Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ces personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto est assez sombre, un peu comme tous les personnages dans cette fic, donc je vais mettre que c'est un peu OOC. Ils ont à peu près dix-huit ans et le POV est de Naruto pour la durée de tout cette histoire. Sur ce : Bonne lecture et bonne chance.

* * *

J'ai pas l'air con comme ça, affalé par terre dans mon appartement qui pour une fois est miraculeusement bien rangé. Ma frange me tombe sur les yeux, elle commence à être un peu trop longue à mon goût... Putain... Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir...  
Je mets ma main devant mes yeux, comme pour me cacher, comme pour ne plus voir le désastre de ma vie. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter qu'on enferme Kyuubi en moi? Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur moi ? Je demandais juste à être normal, je voulais juste être apprécié à ma juste valeur... Je voulais juste qu'on me reconnaisse...

Les larmes s'échappent de mes yeux et le sanglot que je retenais jusqu'alors éclate au grand jour. Je ne suis qu'un pitoyable monstre, une vraie plaie pour les autres, vaudrait mieux que je disparaisse au moins ça les allègeraient du poids que je suis.

Les larmes s'atténuent peu à peu et mon esprit brumeux me plonge dans une nuit sans rêve à même ce sol froid. Une nuit de cauchemar réel, une nuit seul dans mon malheur... Triste fin de journée...

Chaud, quelque chose de chaud est sur moi. Je cligne difficilement les yeux, il y a tellement de luminosité. Ah... Je comprends...

C'est le soleil de midi qui m'a réveillé, un soleil éclatant où une belle après-midi se prépare pour les autres tandis que moi je ne sortirais plus jamais d'ici. Je ne pourrai plus courir, aller avec les autres, m'entrainer. C'est vraiment navrant mais je suis obligé de le supporter, je ne peux pas me donner la mort, c'est impossible, j'ai bien trop peur pour cela.

Comment vais-je me nourrir ? Je ne peux pas ramper à chaque fois pour me déplacer, et je n'ai pas de fauteuil roulant. C'est dans ces moments là que je voudrais quelqu'un, mais je suis seul, j'ai toujours été seul. Même mes amis n'étaient pas vraiment là, même Sakura ne me donnait pas la présence que je désirais. La chaleur réconfortante d'une mère, les mots encourageants d'un père et les bras d'un amant.

Tant bien que mal, en rampant comme une merde, je réussis à atteindre le lit. Avec la force de mes bras je me hisse dessus et reprends mon souffle une fois sur le matelas. Je regarde par la fenêtre le monde extérieur.

Il y a ma voisine d'en face qui étend le linge. Un peu plus loin dans la rue un père gronde sa fille et pas loin un groupe d'enfants s'amusent à se courir derrière. Paysage vivant devant mon cœur meurtri. Je ne veux plus en voir d'autre.

D'un geste sec je tire les rideaux. Pourquoi voir ce à quoi je n'ai plus le droit ? Ce que je n'ai peut-être jamais eu.

Une enfance insouciante où on ne me balançait pas de cailloux, où il n'y avait pas autant de regards haineux. Une enfance heureuse avec un père et une mère. Une enfance normale sans la malédiction d'un démon. Avoir juste une enfance. Un brin d'innocence. Un arrêt sur la mélancolie.

Le plafond blanc et déprimant de ma chambre, je n'ai que ce spectacle ou je dois plutôt dire, je n'aurai plus que ce spectacle.

Quelqu'un... Juste quelqu'un...

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut en sentant une présence. Une odeur que je ne connais que trop bien.

« - Sasuke. dis- je en tournant mes yeux qui s'habituent à la clarté.  
- Naruto. Faut qu'on parle.  
- C'est pas ce qu'on a déjà fait hier ? »

Mon cerveau est embrouillé. J'arrive pas à réfléchir, je sais juste que la nuit fut horrible. J'ai encore sommeil mais il faut pourtant que je l'écoute.

Je lève alors mon visage ensommeillé vers le sien si sérieux. Tiens, il n'a pas sa tenue d'anbu, il est peut-être tard ? Je tourne ma tête vers la fenêtre et ouvre les rideaux. Le soleil se couche déjà. J'ai manqué toute la journée. Je n'ai fait que dormir mais c'est normal que je sois fatigué, le démon dévore mon chakra.

« - Naruto... Crétin !  
- Hein ? Quoi ? questionne-je en le regardant.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe réellement ?  
- Comment qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?  
- Arrête de me prendre pour un con ! Bordel ! J'arrête pas d'y penser et c'est pas logique !  
- La vie n'a aucune logique, tu devrais le savoir. Regarde nos vies, elles sont logiques elles ? Maintenant casse-toi. T'as rien de plus à savoir, fis-je en me détournant de lui. »

J'entends ses poings se serrer fort. Il est pas tranquille ce mec, qu'est-ce qu'il a à me faire une scène ? Pourquoi il se remet à me parler alors qu'il faisait tout pour m'éviter? Je lui inspire de la pitié c'est ça ? Ben qu'il se la garde, je ne m'en porterai que mieux !

« - Après tout, tu les as déjà eu tes réponses. Puisque d'après toi je ne suis qu'un faible et un lâche ! Alors va-t-en ! cris-je sous la colère.  
- Si tu veux me virer, aies au moins la décence de me mettre toi-même à la porte ! s'emporte-t-il aussi en empoignant mon bras et me forçant à me lever.  
- Lâche-mo... »

Je tombe à terre sous son regard. Il a vraiment décidé de me pourrir la vie ce mec. Je relève vers lui mon visage rouge de colère et de honte. Il a l'air étonné de me voir là à genoux, ne faisant rien pour me lever. Je vois ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, mais je refuse d'entendre ses mots. Alors je prends moi-même la parole avec ma voix tremblante et mes yeux embués de larmes qui commencent à couler.

« - T'as gagné Sas'ke... Tu vois, avec moi en moins, il ne te reste plus beaucoup de rivaux... Mais merde ! Pourquoi tu viens toujours me pourrir la vie ? Ça te suffit pas que j'sois plus ninja ! Il te faut en plus une raison ? Ben tu l'as ! Kyuubi me bouffe ma putain de vie ! Il va même jusque à m'enlever mes jambes ! Mais tu vas être plus content... Tu sais quoi ? J'suis en train de crever! Alors jubile ! Vas-y moque toi ! Éclate-toi ! J'attends que ça moi aussi ! »

Son poing part en plein dans ma figure. Je gémis, ça fait mal. Il m'assène un autre coup mais cette fois-ci dans les côtes. Connard...

Affalé par terre, plié en deux à cause des coups, j'entends ses pas qui s'éloignent et la porte qui claque. Je remonte difficilement sur le lit et me couche en encerclant mon ventre avec mes bras. J'ai faim, j'ai mal. Je pense à lui.

T'as rien de plus à dire Sasuke ?... Alors bye-bye.

* * *

_Naruto: Pourquoi c'est moi qui souffres ?_  
_Yezel: C'est ton destin._  
_Sasuke: Pourquoi je me casse sans un mot ?_  
_Yezel: C'est ton destin._  
_Sakura: Pourquoi j'apparais pas ?_  
_Yezel: C'est ton destin._  
_Naruto: Tu sais dire autre chose ?_  
_Yezel: Reviews ? ^^_  
_Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura: Gratteuse !_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre:** Chaque pas que je fais

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly, voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / (?) Celui-ci est le thème mystère dévoilé à la fin.  
**  
Statut:** En cours. Il y aura environ treize chapitres.  
**  
Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ces personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto est assez sombre, un peu comme tous les personnages dans cette fic, donc je vais mettre que c'est un peu OOC. Ils ont à peu près dix-huit ans et le POV est de Naruto pour la durée de tout cette histoire. Sur ce : Bonne lecture et bonne chance.

* * *

**Les différentes journées sont coupées pas des tirets dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

Nourriture... Quelqu'un cuisine ? Ça sent bon. J'ai faim. Je meurs de faim. Quelle heure est-il ? C'est sûrement déjà le matin. Hum... Et dire que cette bonne odeur de ramens vient de ma cuisine...

... Ma cuisine ?

Je me relève d'un bond et devant moi apparait Sasuke, qui me tend un plateau.

Hein ?

« - Arrête de faire cette tête d'abruti, crétin. me fait-il d'un air hautain. »

Bon réfléchissons... Pourquoi Sasuke serait-il chez moi en train de faire la cuisine pour moi ? Petit A parce que je rêve, petit B parce que je rêve, petit C parce que je rêve certainement. Bon reste plus qu'à me rendormir et éviter de faire des rêves aussi bizarres qu'irréalistes.

Je me rallonge et remonte la couverture sur mon visage. Pourquoi lui ? Je pourrais pas rêver de Sakura ? Non, il faut toujours que je ramène tout à sa poire. Putain, j'dois vraiment le vénérer comme un dieu, ce mec !

J'essaie tant bien que mal de me rendormir mais impossible, il me secoue.

« - Oh ! Le débile ! Lève-toi et bouffe, ça doit faire au moins deux jours que t'as rien dans le ventre.»

Non c'est sûr, je ne rêve pas, je cauchemarde ou alors c'est la fin du monde et les dinosaures vont revenir.

Finalement je me redresse et le regarde. On se regarde. Lui, impeccable, bien coiffé et habillé, moi, cheveux en bataille et torse nu, loque de service.

« - T'es malade Sasuke ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Pourquoi t'es ici après ce qui s'est passé hier ? »

Il me met brusquement le plateau dans les mains et me tourne le dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il a? J'ai pensé qu'il reviendrait pas. Il était sensé m'abandonner, être déçu ou dégouté. Mais pas être-là, à me faire la cuisine. Putain Sasuke, tu me perturbes. Je sais plus quoi penser. Fais pas des choses aussi gentilles parce qu'après j'aurais l'impression que je compte pour toi. Si tu fais ça, je risque de tomber de haut au moindre faux pas de toi.

Puis ça fait un mois, non, des années qu'on s'évite. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Par pitié ? Si c'est le cas va-t-en, va-t-en loin avant que mon cœur ne fasse une connerie...

« - Je... J'ai décidé de m'occuper de toi, me répond-t-il au bout d'un certain temps.  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu peux pas rester seul dans cet état, alors je veillerais sur toi.  
- C'est de la pitié c'est ça ? Si c'est le cas je...  
- Ta gueule ! T'as rien à redire ! C'est mon choix ! crie-t-il en retournant son visage colérique vers moi.  
- Mais c'est de moi qu'on parle ! Garde ta charité pour quelqu'un d'autre ! m'énerve-je en jetant son repas à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
- T'as vu comme tu m'as balancé ça ! Comment tu veux que je le prenne ?  
- C'était pour que tu me foutes la paix !  
- J'peux pas ! T'es mon meilleur ami bordel !  
- Oh, alors après toutes ces années que tu as passé à me ridiculiser, tu penses encore que c'est le cas ? Bizarre pour le mec qui n'a pas cessé de me fuir, déclare-je sur un ton ironique.  
- Sois pas injuste. Tu sais très bien que c'était pas facile pour moi.  
- Et pour nous tu crois que ça l'a été ? Tu sais ce que ça fait que de perdre son coéquipier, son ami ? J'avais en confiance en toi !  
- Moi aussi j'ai souffert, j'ai souffert de vous quitter, de te combattre ! Mais j'avais pas le choix !  
- On a toujours le choix ! Tu as fait le mauvais !  
- Alors toi aussi.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Tu as passé ta vie à te battre, contre tous tu t'es défendu. Pourquoi tu baisses les bras devant ce démon ?  
- ... Tu sais rien. Tu ne sais strictement rien de moi.  
- Peut-être, mais autrefois j'ai connu un abruti plus combatif qui vivait pour ses rêves.

Il ramasse ce que j'ai jeté et essuie au passage le sol. Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose, c'est pas normal là. Il est devenu fou, ça y est Orochimaru a déteint sur lui ? Il repart ensuite vers la cuisine et m'en ramène un autre, sans s'énerver. Il est d'un calme effrayant, cela me ferais presque peur... J'ai dit presque... Mais là en cet instant, il est vraiment très chiant. Il se dirige ensuite vers la porte, ouais c'est ça, casse-toi.

« - Personne ne viendra te voir, j'ai fait en sorte que Tsunade les en interdisent, tu seras plus tranquille comme ça. Elle n'est pas au courant, j'ai inventé autre chose, elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Kakashi et les autres aussi. Personne ne comprend, mais apparemment c'est ce que tu as voulu. Demain je t'amène une chaise roulante, ça sera plus facile pour toi. J'ai un mois de congé, donc je passerais demain et tous les autres jours. »

La porte s'ouvre et se ferme, un peu comme nos vies. De vrais courant d'air. Je prends le bol et souffle dessus histoire qu'il refroidisse. À la première bouchée une larme tombe et ainsi de suite.

Ne sois pas si cruel... Ne me torture pas ainsi...

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Pourquoi me rends-tu si faible et si fort ? Pourquoi es-tu le seul qui règne en maitre dans mon esprit ? Pourquoi est-ce toi qui à chaque fois me fais pleurer ? Tu peux me faire si mal mais être parfois si attentionné.

Je sais plus où aller, je sais plus où tourner. Je ne suis pas une girouette. Il me faut un point fixe, sinon je perds le nord. Et c'est ça le problème avec toi, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, je ne sais plus comment agir. Un coup chaud un coup froid, un coup oui un coup non. Que veux-tu réellement ? Une amitié sincère ou de simples mots banals ?

Je deviens fou... Tu me rends dingue Sasuke...

* * *

La chaise roulante est là avec le lendemain. Il me regarde, je le regarde, il insiste, je grimace. Je perds contre lui évidemment... Et malheureusement, c'est pas nouveau.

Je le vois se diriger vers mon armoire. Mais c'est qu'il se croit chez lui ! 'tain ! Il me jette un tee-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir. Et en plus il se permet de choisir ce que je dois porter. Génial.

Il met la chaise roulante bien devant mon lit et avec son aide je réussis à m'y installer. C'est super mais maintenant ?

« - Et maintenant ?  
- Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te laver et enlever toute cette crasse.  
- Dis que je pue, soupire-je.  
- Tu pues toi et cet appartement. Je vais faire le ménage. N'oublie pas d'aller aux toilettes, ta vessie doit être pleine.  
- T'es pas ma mère ! »

Énervé, je fais rouler le fauteuil vers la salle de bain et m'y enferme. Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve ! J'suis pas un gosse merde ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul... Bon peut-être pas, on va dire qu'il est légèrement utile, mais pas beaucoup ! Le reste du temps c'est un boulet... Ah non... Au final c'est encore moi le boulet...

Je regarde mon reflet. Celui-ci reflète le minable que je suis. Une tâche, un incapable, je n'aurais même pas dû exister et je suis une insulte à la mémoire des gens bien qui sont mort. Un monstre, une abomination, une horreur de la nature et tout ce qui a plu de me dire à ceux qui se moquaient tant de moi dans mon enfance.

Vide, dès que je me vois à travers un miroir, je me trouve vide et laid. Et pour cacher cette laideur, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que le sourire. Sourire qui cache les blessures, sourire qui cache un monstre, sourire qui cache les larmes.

Ne pas être blessé et faire semblant d'aller bien, c'est la philosophie de ma vie alors que je n'ai qu'une seule envie, celle de crier tout ce qui va mal. Passer ma vie à mentir, à me masquer pour le simple plaisir de tous. Simple pantin, simple façade, coquille vide.

Je prends la bassine sous le lavabo et la remplit d'eau tiède. Je prends un gant propre, le mouille et l'essore puis le pose au bord de la bassine. Je me relève légèrement avec beaucoup de mal pour enlever le pantalon, qui tombe parterre au bout de quelques minutes, me laissant essoufflé et en sueur.

Avant de me laver, je roule un peu vers les toilettes et avec le même effort surhumain que pour le pantalon je monte sur la cuvette et commence à soulager ma vessie bien pleine comme il l'avait supposé. C'est humiliant d'avoir à se soulager assis, comme quand on a trois ans, mais ma vie est faite d'humiliation et puis personne ne le sait, ce sera mon secret.

Je récupère ensuite le gant, après avoir finit mes besoins et le frotte contre un savon à la vanille. Je commence à laver consciencieusement ce corps sale, souillé par ce tatouage, signe de son péché, du mien. J'enlève la crasse accumulée de ces deux derniers jours et je dois reconnaitre que ça fait du bien de se sentir propre.

J'enfile les vêtements qu'il m'a donné, non sans mal et sort enfin de cette pièce après y avoir passé près d'une heure.

Dans le couloir, je remarque que ça sent bon et que le parterre a été fait. Sasuke aurait du naître en femme, c'est pas naturel pour un homme de savoir faire ça. Ce type n'est pas humain et c'est le fait aberrant de ma vie.

Je regarde dans la cuisine, la table est dressée pour une personne, le repas est encore chaud. Je roule vers ma chambre, où la fenêtre est ouverte, et les draps de mon lit changés. Je continue mon escapade au balcon où il étend les draps sales et d'autres affaires à moi qu'il a dû laver. Toujours de dos, il me questionne:

« - T'es propre ?  
- Oui maman.  
- T'as lavé tes cheveux aussi ?  
- Oui maman.  
- Alors va manger.  
- Bien maman. »

Et je roule vers la table avec une faim de loup, faut le reconnaitre. Ça fait deux jours que je ne fais qu'un repas par jour et moi qui suis, on va dire, assez grand mangeur, je ne suis pas comblé. Je casse les baguettes avec un plaisir non feint et commence à entamer avec envie le repas qu'il a préparé. Il cuisine vraiment bien, je devrais penser à l'épouser.

Et là tout seul, comme un con, je me mets à éclater de rire devant la pensée de Sasuke, le mec réputé froid et cool en tablier. Ça me fait tellement rire que j'arrête de manger de peur de m'étouffer. Et lui, il apparait soudainement devant moi et me regarde curieusement, se demande si j'ai pété un câble.

Je lui tire la langue et retourne à mon repas, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est agréable parfois d'oublier que la vie est une chienne. C'est agréable de m'entendre de nouveau rire comme si rien n'avait changé. Et je dois reconnaitre que c'est agréable qu'il soit là, près de moi. Comme avant, juste comme avant.

Je l'entends ouvrir la porte mais cette fois je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je ne veux pas être seul le reste de ma journée, ni la passer en dormant. Pour le peu qu'il me reste à vivre, autant en profiter. Autant profiter de mes derniers mois ou jours à fond. Ne pas laisser passer ces moments qui pourraient se révéler précieux, pour moi mais peut-être aussi pour lui. J'aimerais ramener juste un peu l'ancien Sasuke.

« - Il y a assez à manger pour deux. »

La porte se referme après un instant d'hésitation et ses pas reviennent vers moi. Il se prépare son plat et s'assoit en face de moi. Dans un silence apaisant, nous mangeons.

* * *

« - Bon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?  
- Télévision ?  
- Non. Hier tu m'as déjà fait voir un navet, crétin !  
- Enfoiré ! C'est toi qu'a pas de goût cinématographique !  
- Si ne pas aimer « les ninjas de l'espace » c'est ne pas avoir de goûts cinématographiques, j'assume. »

Je lui tire la langue et croise mes bras en boudant. Je l'entends ricaner. Vas-y, savoure ta victoire, je me vengerais !

* * *

« - Un poker abruti, ça te tente ?  
- Faut que tu m'apprennes.  
- Aie. Ça risque d'être assez long. »

Je prends le coussin du canapé et lui jette dessus. Il m'énerve ! J'ai envie de le tuer ! Ça va faire quatre jours, voir plus, que je passe mes journées avec lui et je n'en peux déjà plus. Il me lance que des piques et se moque de moi à longueur de temps.

Mais la vérité, c'est que j'apprécie sa présence plus que je ne le devrais. J'ai l'impression de nous retrouver, d'être ce qu'on était il y a cinq ans. Lui et moi en amis. J'aimerais que Sakura soit là, qu'elle revoit Sasuke comme ça. J'aimerais qu'on soit tous ensemble, lui, elle et moi. À rire de tout et de rien, à profiter juste de la vie.

Ne pas savoir que je suis un démon, ne pas savoir qu'il nous a trahit et qu'il est partit, ne pas savoir qu'elle a souffert et qu'elle s'en veut d'être inutile. Être coupé du monde, avoir toujours treize-ans et ces jours de bonheur. Juste treize-ans d'insouciance.

* * *

« - Tiens.  
- C'est quoi ?  
- Une lettre apparemment. T'as besoin de lunettes ou d'un cerveau ?  
- Qui m'écrirait ?  
- Peut-être Sakura...  
- Ils demandent de mes nouvelles de temps en temps ?  
- Évidemment, tu es leur ami, ils s'inquiètent pour toi.  
- Tu dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?  
- Qui aurait envie de faire plaisir à un crétin. me rétorque t-il en me donnant un petit coup sur la tête. »

Je me masse cette dernière et sourit. Je suis content qu'on puisse s'inquiéter pour moi. Ça fait du bien de savoir qu'au fond, je compte pour eux. J'ouvre la lettre que Sasuke m'a remit et mes yeux parcourent des mots à l'écriture soignée. Mon cœur manque un battement.

« Mon ami,

Je le sais, tu ne vas pas bien. Je me suis réveillé une nuit avec de mauvais pressentiments pour toi. Que se passe-t-il pour que tu abandonnes ta voie de ninja ? Que se passe-t-il pour qu'un être aussi vivant que toi se cloitre dans son appartement ? Est-ce lui ? Est-ce ce démon ? Je la sens au fond de moi ta douleur, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien et cela me fait mal.

Je ne peux pas me libérer pour l'instant à cause de ma fonction, mais dès que l'occasion se présente je pars pour Konoha. Tu m'inquiètes Naruto, j'aimerais te sauver comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Mais pas parce que je te le dois, juste parce que tu es mon ami, mon précieux ami.

Gaara. »

Les larmes qui coulent font un peu dégouliner les mots, mais ce n'est pas grave, ceux-ci restent gravés au fond de moi. Merci Gaara, du fond du cœur merci mon ami.

* * *

« - Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier aujourd'hui ?  
- Ramens !  
- C'est pas particulier ça.  
- Ah bon ? Pour moi oui.  
- Bon tu réfléchis ? Je vais pas y passer cent ans.  
- Des onigiris aux poireaux.  
- Ok. Maintenant tu te casses dans le salon regarder « S.O.S ninja » ou autre merde, et tu me laisses faire la bouffe tranquille. »

Je l'écoute et part tranquillement prendre place dans le canapé. En ce moment je vais bien, les semaines passent et je me sens serein même si un léger doute reste toujours en moi. Et quoi qu'il en soit, je doute toujours sur lui. Parce qu'au fond je me demande pourquoi il fait tout ça ? Se rend-t-il compte que peu à peu je redeviens celui que j'étais il y a quelques temps ? Que je reprends goût à la vie ? Que peu à peu je me réhabitue à lui ? Qu'on s'apprivoise ? Tant de questions, tant de troubles mais dès qu'il est là, juste là, alors ma tête devient vide, j'arrête de réfléchir et pense juste à l'instant présent. Juste à la journée agréable que je vais passer.

* * *

« - Comment va Sakura ? questionne-je Sasuke alors qu'on est tous les deux allongés sur mon lit à regarder le plafond  
- Elle s'améliore de jour en jour en médecine et tape de plus en plus fort. La dernière fois elle a tabassé une bande de cinq mecs qui faisait du mal à une gamine.  
- La vieille ?  
- Elle passe de plus en plus de temps sur la tombe de ton maître. Je crois qu'elle lui parle de toi.  
- Shikamaru.  
- Fidèle à lui-même. Il prend soin du bébé d'Asuma et de Kurenai.  
- Kiba.  
- Il veut devenir un professeur de l'académie, il est en train de passer des examens. Akamaru va bien lui aussi.  
- Lee.  
- Toujours avec Gai, à faire des entrainements et remettre dans le droit chemin « la jeunesse en fleur de Konoha ».  
- Hinata.  
- Partie en mission spéciale avec Neji, Tenten et Shino.  
- Ino.  
- A l'hôpital depuis sa dernière mission mais rien de grave. Chôji veille constamment sur elle.  
- Konohamaru, Moegi et Udon.  
- Se perfectionnent. Konohamaru est déçu par toi.  
- Kakashi-sensei.  
- Se fait courser par Anko. Il a aussi trouvé un nouvel auteur de roman érotique.  
- Sai.  
- Demande sans cesse après toi. Il a essayé plusieurs fois d'entrer dans ton appart mais je l'en ai empêché.  
- Iruka-sensei.  
- Fiancé et heureux. Inquiet pour toi, c'est celui qui me demande le plus de tes nouvelles.  
- Yamato-sensei.  
- En mission secrète.  
- Naruto.  
- Essaie de vivre malgré tout. »

* * *

« - On fait une partie de poker Sas'ke ?  
- Non.  
- Mais pourquoi ? m'exclame-je outré.  
- T'es un tricheur.  
- Non, c'était du bluff, mais t'as rien compris.  
- Désolé, mais pour moi cacher des cartes sous ses manches ça s'appelle tricher. Le bluff est quelque chose de trop subtile pour qu' un sombre idiot comme toi le comprenne. me commente-t-il avec un peu petit sourire victorieux  
- Mauvais joueur ! crie-je en lui tournant le dos. »

* * *

« - Ce soir ils ont dit que y aurait des étoiles filantes à la télévision, tu restes les regarder avec moi ?  
- Pourquoi pas. »

Il prend les hanses de mon fauteuil et se dirige vers le balcon où il m'y installe. Il rentre à l'intérieur, ramène une chaise pour lui qu'il place à coté de la mienne et me lance une couverture. Sa gentillesse me fait vraiment chaud au cœur.

Je m'emmitoufle dans ce plaid chaud et épais, puis lève mon regard vers le beau ciel étoilé de Konoha. Calme et apaisant. Sérénité du village au cœur de la nuit. Juste sentir sa présence, qu'il soit près de moi. Qu'il reste toujours près de moi.

Je sors un peu ma main de sous la couette et la met sur le bras de Sasuke qui me lance un regard interrogateur. J'agrippe alors fortement sa manche. Je dois être rouge de honte mais il faut que je lui dise, parce qu'après il retournera en mission et je ne trouverais plus une occasion comme celle-ci. Courage Naruto. Ce n'est qu'un tout petit mot. Je prends une respiration et le dit enfin.

« - Merci. »

* * *

_Yezel: Je me suis gavée pour ce chapitre !_  
_Naruto: Le retour de la bouffonne._  
_Sasuke: Je tiens à te dire que je vais te tuer pour m'avoir comparé à une femme et avoir osé laisser Naruto m'imaginer avec un tablier._  
_Yezel: Pauvre petite chose... Ça t'as fait perdre ta virilité ?_  
_Sasuke: Toi je vais te..._  
_Naruto: Suffit ! Stop ! N'oublie pas qu'elle doit finir l'histoire._  
_Yezel: Vaudrait mieux pour toi que je la finisse pas..._  
_Naruto & Sasuke: Quoi ?_  
_Yezel: Reviews ? XD_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre:** Chaque pas que je fais

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly, voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / (?) Celui-ci est le thème mystère dévoilé à la fin.  
**  
Statut:** En cours. Il y aura environ treize chapitres.  
**  
Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ces personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto est assez sombre, un peu comme tous les personnages dans cette fic, donc je vais mettre que c'est un peu OOC. Ils ont à peu près dix-huit ans et le POV est de Naruto pour la durée de tout cette histoire. Sur ce : Bonne lecture et bonne chance.

* * *

Je le vois sourire, il ne s'y attendait pas. Que je te dise merci relève du miracle, hein Sasuke ? Mais que toi tu sois en train de sourire et quand cet instant tu sois si beau, ça relève du conte.

Ça me réchauffe le cœur, ce sourire, ce simple sourire. Il est différent des miens qui sont plutôt du genre gigantesques, ou de ceux de Sakura qui sont tout simplement mignons, non, celui-ci est unique, c'est le tien et il suffit d'un seul de tes rares sourires pour que l'on se sente mieux. Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas habitué à le voir. C'est perturbant et en même temps fabuleux.

Ce soir les étoiles règnent et toi tu es dans mon cœur. Toi et tous les autres. Je lève la main vers ce ciel si majestueux, tellement parsemé d'astres. Ah, une nuée d'étoiles filantes passent à vive allure. Si je devais souhaiter quelque chose, se serait juste de continuer à être-là tous les deux, seuls, ensemble, oui simplement comme en cet instant: des amis.

Mais ton mois de congé est écoulé et bientôt tu vas devoir repartir en mission. Et à nouveau je serais seul, comme avant, comme toujours. Mes pensées sombres vont reprendre et si un jour tu repasses me voir, je serais de nouveau un débris.

Eh, Sasuke, si je te demandais de ne pas partir, de rester toujours avec moi dans cet appartement, que répondrais-tu ? Accepterais-tu ce caprice d'enfant, ou partirais-tu sans te retourner ?

Je le savais, je savais très bien que c'était une mauvaise idée que tu t'occupes de moi, regarde maintenant, je me suis attaché à toi, je me suis habitué à te voir débarquer chez moi tous les matins, à passer toutes nos journées ensemble et j'ai même repris goût à la vie. Mais tu vas partir et je ne sais pas si tu reviendras. C'est ça qui fait le plus mal, ne rien savoir, ni deviner, car tu es un mystère irrésolu Sasuke. Parce que tu ne sais pas t'ouvrir aux autres, parce qu'on n'a pas le temps de te connaitre que tu t'en vas déjà, loin, si loin de nous.

La première fois que l'on s'est revus après ta fuite du village, trois années s'étaient écoulées. Tu avais tellement changé que j'en suis resté con. Froid, c'est ainsi que je t'ai perçu. Avant de partir tu étais aussi cet être distant et fier mais ce jour là, ce n'était pas pareil et au fond de moi je sentais qu'on te perdait, que jamais plus on ne te retrouverait. Mais le plus dur était sans aucun doute de savoir comment l'avouer à Sakura ? Comment lui avouer que je t'abandonnais ?

Alors tu connais la suite, j'ai continué sans arrêt à te poursuivre et puis finalement tu es revenu, tout seul et sans avoir besoin de moi. Maintenant que tu étais là je n'avais plus de désir ou de rêve, je ne savais plus quoi faire de ma peau. Car pendant cinq ans je n'avais que cette idée fixe de te ramener près de nous. Et malgré ton retour, dans mon cœur j'avais échoué. Un nouvel échec et tout s'est effondré autour de moi.

Puis Kyuubi a commencé à s'immiscer en moi, tel un poison. Lentement il a détérioré mon corps. Il a commencé fort dès le début. Il s'amusait à me broyer les organes et les saigner, la douleur était telle que je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Il a continué par de la souffrance psychique en me faisant entendre les pensées des villageois qui me détestaient : ça me faisait tellement mal et tellement peur que je me souviens m'être cloitré chez moi une semaine entière. Son jeu suivant a été de me priver de ma voix et ce jour là, Sakura a failli mourir à cause de moi

Me battre contre lui m'a vraiment épuisé psychologiquement et physiquement, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'arrêter d'être ninja, pour ne plus mettre mes amis en danger, c'était plus raisonnable. Ainsi je me repose et garde mes forces pour qu'il reste enfermé dans mon corps. Il a beau me torturer, il ne sortira pas et mourra avec moi. Ce sera ma dernière promesse. Mon dernier acte de gloire.

« - Il commence à faire froid... On rentre Sasuke ?  
- Hum. »

Il se lève et me ramène à l'intérieur. Il me reconduit jusqu'à mon lit où il m'y dépose lui-même, chose qu'il ne fait jamais. Il remonte les draps sur moi et s'assoie sur le bord de mon lit. Son regard est profond, il me détaille, me scrute, il veut me poser une question mais il n'ose pas. Est-ce trop personnel ? Est-ce méchant ? Ou peut-être juste gênant ?

Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure, je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire.

« - Accouche.  
- T'as couché avec Sai ? »

Pardon ? Non mais c'est quoi cette question ! Il est malade ma parole ! J'ai une tête à me taper Sai ? C'est vrai, on est assez proche... Bon ok notre relation est vachement ambigus mais là, ça va trop loin !

« - En quoi ça t'intéresse ?  
- Tu nies pas ?  
- J'ai pas envie.  
- Alors toi et lui...  
- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !  
- Pourtant vu ta tête c'est on ne peut plus clair !  
- C'est toi qui te fait des films !  
- Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi tous les jours il insiste pour te voir ? Pourquoi il est constamment là à vouloir de tes nouvelles ? À insinuer des choses ?  
- Tu me fais quoi là Sasuke ? Une crise de jalousie ? La soirée se déroulait bien, pourquoi tu gâches toujours tout ?  
- Je suis né comme ça faut croire. Et toi c'est un mode de vie d'éviter de répondre ?  
- Va-t-en avant que ça dégénère.  
- Tu crois que ça peut dégénérer ? Laisse-moi te rappeler que tu es invalide avant de croire que tu peux déclencher un combat. »

Froid, direct, violent et véridique. Quand la vérité vous saute en pleine face ça fait mal, atrocement mal et il le sent. Il sait qu'il m'a blessé, il le lit dans mon regard. Je ferme les yeux pour retenir mes larmes mais c'est peine perdue, elles m'échappent. Il se lève et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

« - Désolé. »

La porte claque et je suis de nouveau seul. Demain je ne suis pas sûr que tu viennes.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, c'est le soleil qui me réveille. D'habitude c'est l'odeur de sa cuisine qui m'éveille ou lui qui me secoue pour que j'ouvre les yeux. Mais là personne et c'est normal après la dispute qu'il y a eu sur Sai.

Sai est en quelque sorte devenu pour moi le remplaçant de Sasuke quand celui-ci est parti. Je retrouvais Sasuke en Sai, par certains gestes, expressions ou paroles. Après je n'ai juste vu que Sai et j'ai crée le même lien que j'avais avec Sasuke et Sakura, sauf que le lien avec toi, Sasuke, a toujours été un peu différent de tous les autres.

Sai m'a beaucoup aidé à l'époque où je te recherchais. Il a été l'une des rares personnes à qui je pouvais montrer mes faiblesses, sur qui je pouvais me reposer. Il était réconfortant et compréhensif, malgré le fait qu'il ait été éduqué sans sentiments. Je le considère comme un frère et je crois que c'est pareil de son côté, c'est pour ça qu'il s'inquiète. Il est un peu comme Gaara, il sent quand je ne vais pas bien.

Le connaissant, il n'a pas dû mesurer ses paroles envers Sasuke, insinuant toutes sortes de choses fausses pour l'énerver . Quand il peut blesser les gens il le fait et je sais qu'il ne supporte pas Sasuke, je pense qu'il est un peu jaloux de notre lien.

Je me redresse légèrement pour prendre le fauteuil, mais d'un coup j'arrête mon geste. Je commence à me sentir mal... Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai du mal à respirer... Mais bordel c'est quoi encore cette connerie ?

Ma respiration se fait plus dure alors que quelque chose commence à se bloquer dans ma gorge. Je me mets à tousser espérant libérer ma trachée bouchée.

Il faut que ça sorte !

Mon ventre se met lui aussi à faire des siennes alors que je ne sais plus comment arriver à respirer... Ça fait un mal de chien ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Bordel ! Moi qui croyais que Kyuubi m'avait oublié dernièrement, en fin de compte ce n'était que pour mieux préparer son coup. C'est qu'il se rattrape bien maintenant ce sale renard de merde !

Ma toux devient encore plus violente, je sais que si cela ne sort pas dans les secondes qui suivent, mon cerveau va manquer d'oxygène et je vais m'évanouir.

Mais ça va sortir oui !

C'est ça rigole Kyuubi, rigole, on verra bien qui rira le dernier !

Je me met enfin à cracher ce qui me gênait tant. Je reprends alors une grande inspiration avant de soupirer de satisfaction: je revis !

Je ferme mes paupières afin de mieux ressentir l'air pénétrer dans mes poumons... Je sais que cela ne va pas durer, c'est pourquoi j'ouvre à nouveau mes yeux qui se posent sur ma main.

Mes pupilles s'ouvrent à leur maximum face à ce que je vois.

Hein... ?

Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

Du sang... Il y a... Plein de sang sur mes doigts... Mon sang...

Je sens mon estomac se retourner alors que ma main encore propre vint se poser sur mes lèvres... Putain c'est quoi encore la dernière invention de ce sale démon ?

Soudain je me remets à tousser mais cette fois c'est mon corps qui réagit seul et non moi qui le contrôle. Ma gorge me brûle toujours plus alors qu'un étrange liquide me bloque à nouveau au niveau de mon cou...

J'ai mal !

Je finis par cracher à nouveau du sang mais cette fois ma main n'arrive pas à contenir la totale quantité du liquide que je régurgite. Mes yeux deviennent vitreux, pourtant j'arrive aisément à voir cette couleur écarlate s'éparpiller sur mes vêtements, puis mes draps et enfin le sol.

Mon cœur s'accélère. Je ne tousse plus mais je continue à me déverser de mon sang par la bouche. Je n'entends plus rien. Mes doigts se portent sur mes oreilles où je sens également un liquide s'écouler... Je... Je suis en train de... De me vider de... Mon... Mon sang...

Mon corps se met à trembler... J'ai peur...

Sasuke...!

... Mais tu ne viendras pas hein ?... Est-ce que je vais mourir en me vidant de mon sang ?... Non... Il a d'autre projet pour moi... Il veut me faire mal, beaucoup plus mal... Toujours plus profond, pour que je ne l'oublie pas et que je l'emporte avec moi jusqu'en enfer cette saleté de douleur...

Mais vas-y, rêve ! Je ne capitulerais pas devant toi ! Je n'irais pas seul en enfer, sois sûr que je t'y amènerais !

Une nouvelle quinte de toux me prend, me laissant plus faible.

Je sens mes yeux qui se ferment... Je suis fatigué... Si fatigué...Je vais peut-être m'allonger...

Ah... J'entends une voix... Une voix que j'ai si souvent entendu...

« - Naruto ? ... Oh mon dieu ! Naruto ! Naruto ! »

Je crois que je vais dormir un peu...

* * *

C'est chaud... Ça fait du bien... Suis-je dans de l'eau ? Hum... Je m'en fous je suis bien... Peut-être même que je suis mort, tiens. Ne plus rien ressentir comme ça, c'en est presque un pêché, je ne veux même plus ouvrir les yeux... Je veux juste continuer à me sentir bien... Je sens qu'on me soulève. Non... Laissez-moi ici... Encore un peu... S'il vous plait...

« - Aie ! »

Une claque me fait brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Je regarde Sasuke, choqué par son geste. Il est malade ?

« - Non mais ça va pas connard !  
- Depuis vingt minutes t'es dans le vapes, fallait bien te réveiller.  
- Tu connais pas une manière plus douce ?  
- Si, mais elle t'aurait pas plu, me fait-il avec un sourire moqueur. »

Je détourne la tête en rougissant. Il m'a remis dans mon lit qui est salit par le sang séché, il y a une flaque énorme, rien que de la voir j'en ai des frissons.

« - J'ai préféré m'occuper de toi avant les draps.  
- C'est gentil. Je ne t'ai pas trop effrayé ?  
- C'est carrément flippant, ouais. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu autant de sang. »

Il fait certainement référence au massacre de son clan. Si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, il serait beaucoup plus heureux. Il ne nous a jamais dit pourquoi Itachi a fait une telle chose et je ne le saurais certainement jamais. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

« - Kyuubi ?  
- Hum... Il était trop calme dernièrement.  
- Il fait ça souvent ?  
- Il teste pleins de choses différentes sur mon corps. Je sais jamais à quoi m'attendre.  
- Tu as mal ?  
- ... Vaut mieux pas que tu saches.  
- T'as peut-être raison.  
- Sasuke je peux dormir ? J'ai encore sommeil...  
- Vas-y.  
- Au fait... T'es en retard...  
- Je t'expliquerais à ton réveil.  
- Ok... »

Et je ferme les yeux. Quel genre de rêve va m'emporter ? Celui ou tout va bien ou un autre qui ne contient que peine, désespoir et souffrance ? Finalement vaudrait mieux que je ne rêve pas du tout...

* * *

« - Sas'ke.. J'ai faim...  
- Ah, t'es réveillé ? Tiens, je t'ai fait des ramens. »

Je prends le plat chaud qu'il me tend et commence à manger lentement. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le coaltar, une sorte de brume flotte dans mon cerveau, me donnant un mal de tête insupportable. En plus mon ventre gargouille atrocement, heureusement qu'il a fait des ramens, y a que ça pour me remonter le moral.

Je me demande combien de sang j'ai perdu ? Ça faisait peur quand même. En plus j'ai une sainte horreur du sang. Parce qu'à une époque, je faisais sans cesse des rêves où Sasuke était couvert de sang, m'appelant à l'aide. Et je crois que ça m'a énormément marqué.

La solitude aussi m'a marqué. Toute ma vie elle était sans cesse présente, et pourtant depuis qu'il est à nouveau là, avec moi, j'ai peur de mourir seul. Parce que c'est quelque chose de triste de se dire que personne ne sera là pour nos derniers instants, nous accompagnant, nous rassurant. Mais qui voudrait être auprès d'un monstre ? À part toi peut-être, personne ne le désirerait.

Je te jette alors un coup d'œil. Tu sembles préoccupé, je crois même que de la peur se lit sur ton visage. Eh Sasuke, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

« - Sasuke ? appel-je en agitant ma main devant ces yeux. »

Il me lance alors un regard perdu, mais dans ces yeux je décèle quelque chose qui ne me plait pas, pas du tout. Tout sauf ça !

Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant quelque chose qui donnerait raison à ce que je pense et mes yeux tombent alors sur une insignifiante valise qui à ce moment représente beaucoup plus. Si je ne me montre pas ferme alors nous serons perdus.

« - Non !  
- Non ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
- Casse-toi maintenant enfoiré !  
- ... Tu as compris...  
- Tais-toi ! J'veux pas t'entendre ! crie-je en mettant mes mains sur les oreilles comme on le fait souvent à l'enfance. »

Il met ses mains sur mes poignets et les écarte de mes oreilles. Je grimace. Tu n'as pas le droit si je ne veux pas, alors arrête !

Mais il ne s'arrêtera pas, car quand il veux quelque chose, il réussit toujours à l'avoir. Il chuchote doucement à mon oreille:

« - Si tu comprends, pourquoi tu ne veux pas essayer ?  
- Sasuke c'est un leurre, c'est pas la vérité, gémis-je ne voulant plus écouter ces mots que je redoute depuis tant d'années.  
- Naruto... Y en a marre de se voiler la face. On a trop attendu tu ne penses pas ?  
- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles...  
- Ne mens pas. Si moi je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, c'est également ton cas.  
- Tu nous fait du mal.  
- Non je fais avancer les choses, parce que je le désire depuis longtemps. »

Et là, ses lèvres se posent sur moi. J'écarquille les yeux. Il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas ! Il essaie de m'entraîner dans son baiser mais je me débats. Ne pas dépasser le cap de l'amitié, ne jamais le franchir !

Sa langue parvient quand même à passer mes lèvres, son baiser se fait taquin malgré le fait que je continue de le repousser.

Arrête je t'en supplie, arrête...

Les larmes commencent à couler. Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sasuke ? Pourquoi tout gâcher maintenant ?

Il arrête soudainement son baiser. Je rouvre les yeux que j'avais alors fermer pour ne plus rien voir. Il me regarde de façon tellement intense que ça me perturbe.

« - Quelque soit ton avis, je ne le prendrais pas en compte. À partir de maintenant je vivrais avec toi. Je dois retourner en mission et on ne pourra plus beaucoup se voir, c'est pour ça que je veux m'installer ici, avec toi.  
- Pourquoi maintenant Sasuke ?  
- Parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai peur de te perdre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va t'arriver et ça m'effraie. Alors je veux profiter de toi de la manière dont je l'ai toujours voulu. Naruto, sois mon amant.  
- ... Je sais pas...  
- On a quoi à perdre ?  
- On ne peut pas.  
- Ce n'est pas interdit. Naruto... Tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai vu comme ça, j'ai cru que j'allais en crever, tu m'as fait tellement peur. »

Il me prend alors tendrement dans ses bras, mais j'ai plus l'impression que c'est pour se rassurer, pour se dire que je suis encore là. J'hésite un moment avant de lui rendre finalement son étreinte.

Je suis là, dans ses bras et je ne veux plus quitter ce monde. Ces bras sont ce que j'ai toujours recherché, réconfortants et forts.

Ça fait des années que je connais ses sentiments à mon égard, mais je les ai toujours contournés. Par peur, par principe aussi mais surtout par lâcheté. Je faisais le crétin toutes les fois où il voulait m'avouer quelque chose. Je le rabaissais sans cesse au stade d'ami lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre.

Je taisais cette voix au fond de moi qui le désirait si ardemment. Tout nier, toujours tout nier. Habitué à la solitude, je ne voulais personne dans ma vie. Caché derrière un masque, je ne voulais personne pour le découvrir. Trahi tellement de fois, je ne voulais plus endurer ça. Plutôt mourir que d'avoir à connaitre ça.

Mais j'ai grandi et des tas de questions se sont mis à hanter mon esprit. Si j'avais été avec lui serait-il parti ? Est-ce qu'on aurait été heureux ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me voile autant la face ?

On était jeunes et tu assumais déjà ces sentiments. Ton cœur plus éteint que le mien les accepter, alors que je me refermais comme une coquille. Ne pas comprendre, ne pas entendre, ne pas voir.

Ne pas voir à quel point je compte pour toi, ne pas entendre ce que tu as sur le cœur, ne pas comprendre que cela pourrait nous apporter tellement de bonheur.

Eh Sasuke, si je me suis si longtemps voilé la face, maintenant avec le temps j'ai envie de t'accepter.

Je mets mes mains sur ses épaules, le repousse légèrement pour affronter son regard et lui dire ce qu'il souhaite tellement entendre. J'ai trop repoussé ce jour, aujourd'hui je dois me conduire en homme. Car tu m'as toujours fait avancer, alors il est temps que je te rende la pareille.

« - Je veux bien essayé de construire quelque chose avec toi Sasuke. »

* * *

_Yezel: Il m'a gonflé ce chapitre -_-_  
_Naruto: Pourtant il fait bien avancer l'histoire non ?_  
_Yezel: Tais-toi, je me passerais de tes commentaires._  
_Naruto: Bon, ok. Mais t'as l'air tellement déprimée que je vais te rendre service. Reviews ? ^-^ v_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre:** Chaque pas que je fais

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly, voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / (?) Celui-ci est le thème mystère dévoilé à la fin.  
**  
Statut:** En cours. Il y aura environ treize chapitres.  
**  
Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ces personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto est assez sombre, un peu comme tous les personnages dans cette fic, donc je vais mettre que c'est un peu OOC. Ils ont à peu près dix-huit ans et le POV est de Naruto pour la durée de tout cette histoire. Sur ce : Bonne lecture et bonne chance.

* * *

On est allongé sur le lit, son bras est autour de ma taille, mon corps est près du sien et mon visage tout contre son cou. Je laisse un peu mes lèvres se balader sur cette parcelle de sa peau. Une petite vengeance pour le baiser.

Notre deuxième baiser, si on compte le premier catastrophique donné à cause d'un débile qui m'avait poussé. Mais il n'était pas vraiment vrai, on ne ressentait rien à l'époque à part une stupide rivalité de stupides gamins que nous étions.

Tes lèvres se promènent sur ma bouche, tu en désires un autre que je ne peux te refuser. Je t'ouvre l'accès et alors ta langue viens s'enrouler autour de la mienne. Tu me domines mais je veux aussi te dominer. On se bagarre sensuellement, même pour ça on n'est pas d'accord.

Je te pousse pour reprendre mon souffle. Tu veux m'ôter la vie de tes lèvres Sasuke ? Je te souris, tu es mignon essoufflé. Je t'entends respirer si fort. Je crois percevoir également ton cœur battre, ou peut-être est-ce le mien ?

Ta main se pose sur ma joue que tu caresses lentement, tes yeux sont si doux.

« - Naruto... Tu m'appartiens. »

Je prends ta main et embrasse ta paume. Oui je suis à toi.

« - Je tuerais celui qui osera te toucher. »

Fais ce que tu veux, mais je ne laisserais personne à part toi avoir ce privilège.

« - Tu es unique. »

Toi aussi tu es unique pour moi. Mon ami, mon soutien et maintenant mon amant.

« - Je n'ai toujours vécu qu'en pensant à toi. Je t'ai dans la tête depuis si longtemps. »

Toi aussi tu ne m'as jamais quitté. Ton image était constamment présente, ancrée en moi. Chaque pas que j'ai fait était pour toi, chaque larme que j'ai versé t'était destinée. Jamais tu ne m'as quitté, c'était juste physiquement que tu n'étais plus là. Mais je ne veux plus me rappeler de ces jours funestes passés sans toi.

Je me rapproche de lui et enroule mes bras autour de sa taille, ses jambes s'emmêlent aux miennes.

« - Naruto ?  
- Ne me laisse plus jamais.  
- Plus jamais mon ange. »

Les larmes coulent d'elles même à l'entente de ce nom. Je suis tellement heureux de compter pour toi, si tu savais combien j'avais besoin de ça dans ma vie. J'ai besoin de toi pour exister, sinon je ne suis pas complet.

Et maintenant, maintenant que tu es là, j'ai peur de mourir. Peur car cette fois, c'est moi qui vais partir et te laisser seul . Je voudrai vivre pour toujours au creux de tes bras, simplement parce que ce que tu me fais ressentir me fais revivre, parce que je ne désire plus être seul, je veux te voir quelques soit la direction que j'emprunterais.

Je veux que ta main entrelacée dans la mienne ne la quitte jamais. Je veux toujours être près de toi : tu es ma raison de vivre Sasuke. Tu es ma lumière, mon bonheur. Éclaire-moi toujours dans l'ombre.

Il caresse tendrement mes cheveux, sans rien dire, dans un silence apaisant. Je sens mes paupières s'alourdir. La chaleur de ses bras m'appelle au sommeil alors je ferme les yeux. Tu seras certainement dans mes rêves.

* * *

Je sens ta bouche caresser mes joues et mon front, tes mains dans mes cheveux, ton corps qui se frotte contre le mien. Quel doux réveil.

J'ouvre les yeux et te vois sourire à ma vue. Mon dieu que tu es beau. Tes cheveux en bataille retombants sur ton front, tes yeux noirs intenses rieurs, et ta bouche si sensuelle que j'en viens à te voler un baiser.

Tu me regardes étonné puis tu éclates de rire. Quel plaisir de te voir comme ça. Tu grimpes au dessus de moi et t'assoies en califourchon sur mon ventre. Je te questionne du regard alors qu'un sourire pervers apparait sur tes lèvres. Tu baisses ta tête jusqu'à mon cou et commence à me parsemer de baisers, ta langue s'y mêle aussi. J'en frissonne d'excitation.

« - Alors mon ange, on aime jouer ?  
- Hum...  
- Tu veux que je te fasse quoi ?  
- Hein ?  
- Pour le petit déjeuner ? »

Je me mets à rougir, alors que lui garde son petit air insolent et satisfait du piège qu'il m'a posé. Je prends un coussin et lui lance dessus, il ne fait rien pour l'éviter. Il descend du lit et je remarque alors qu'il est en boxer. Magnifique, sublime et provoquant. Tout du Sasuke ça.

Il part dans la cuisine en sifflant. Sasuke qui siffle ? Non mais c'est du jamais vu ! Je devrais faire un documentaire/fiction sur « la vraie face cachée de Sasuke Uchiwa, l'homme qu'on destinait au prix de l'être le plus froid et prétentieux de Konoha », un peu long quand même ce titre.

Je m'allonge sur le dos et souris comme un niais. Je suis heureux et apaisé. Je tourne ma tête vers la fenêtre pour constater qu'aujourd'hui la journée sera belle.

Sa tête apparait soudainement au dessus de moi et lui aussi se mets à me voler un baiser. Sa langue s'enroule autour de la mienne et un long échange buccal commence. Son goût est délicieux et ses lèvres son pleines de chaleur. J'adore. J'adore tout de lui.

Il me soulève dans ses bras sans pour autant rompre le baiser. Je m'accroche à son cou tout en l'embrassant et il nous emmène à la cuisine.

Après un tout dernier baiser, il me dépose sur ma chaise et s'installe en face de moi. Je regarde mon petit déjeuner et souris.

« - Oh ! Des ramens Sasuke ? Tu me gâtes.  
- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi. dit-il d'un ton moqueur mais à la fois sincère.  
- Dis, ça te tente de me nourrir ? »

Il ne répond pas, mais prend ses baguettes et attrape quelques ramens qu'il tend vers moi. J'ouvre la bouche et il y introduit alors les pâtes. Je garde volontairement les baguettes et le regarde de façon aguicheuse. Évidement il y répond et son pied monte alors tout le long de ma jambe me caressant. Journée prévu chaude sur Konoha.

* * *

On s'est touché et désiré toute la matinée et puis l'après-midi on a calmé nos ardeurs devant une émission sur « les techniques les plus redoutables ». Personnellement, à moi ça ne me sert plus à rien mais Sasuke lui a toujours cette soif de devenir plus fort. À quoi ça sert d'ailleurs maintenant.

« - Pourquoi tu veux devenir encore plus fort Sasuke ? »

Il me regarde intensément et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis il murmure tout contre ma bouche de sa voix profonde:

« - Pour te protéger de tous ceux qui te veulent du mal, mon ange. »

Je grimpe alors sur ses genoux mettant mes jambes de chaque coté de son corps, non sans mal et passe mes bras autour de son cou, il encercle alors ma taille et on reste là, tous les deux à se serrer.

Juste pouvoir sentir sa chaleur, sentir son cœur qui bat contre ma poitrine. Son odeur se mélanger à la mienne. Juste lui appartenir, juste qu'il m'appartienne. Juste nous deux, ensemble.

« - Sas'ke ! Tu veux bien venir me sécher les cheveux ? »

Il apparait devant le canapé et s'assoit à mes cotés. Il prend la serviette et commence à me les sécher. Ça fait du bien, on dirait un massage.

« - T'es vraiment un bébé Naruto. »

Je penche ma tête et lui tire la langue. C'est juste que j'adore tes mains, elles sont belles, chaudes et grandes. J'ai toujours eu une fascination pour les grandes mains. Elles sont rassurantes et protectrices.

« - Mais tu es mon bébé... »

Je le regarde étonné de le voir utiliser une telle affection et il en profite pour insérer sa langue en moi. C'est une sucrerie que je ne peux refuser. Je pose ma main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser.

Sasuke est une drogue, il est mon vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Mon oxygène, ma nourriture, ma raison de vivre. Mon monde est construit en lui. Je sais désormais où exister.

* * *

On ne bouge pas de cet appartement. J'ai l'impression parfois, qu'il me cache au yeux du monde, qu'il me garde rien que pour lui. Sasuke est possessif, c'est ce que j'ai découvert à force d'être intimement lié à lui. Il me porte beaucoup d'attention mais il a également besoin de savoir que je m'intéresse à lui. Il est plus fragile qu'il ne le laisse paraitre. Et cette fragilité m'effraie mais me fascine également. J'ai une certaine honte à l'avouer mais le voir parfois faible, m'excite au plus au point. Car mon souhait est toujours de le dominer. Mais ces moments là où je me sens plus fort que lui ne durent pas éternellement, il se ressaisit rapidement et refait de moi sa chose dévouée. Rôle que j'assume avec plaisir, car je dois reconnaitre que j'ai encore plus de délice à être dominé et soumis à lui.

Sasuke est beau quand il s'exprime, il a parfois des expressions qu'on ne lui soupçonnerait pas. Que je suis le seul à voir. Il dégage tellement de mélancolie à certains moments que c'en est captivant. De le voir perdu, peu sûr de lui et hors de la réalité, me le fait voir comme je l'ai jamais vu. Sasuke est beaucoup plus naturel et humain quand il relâche cette expression de dureté. D'ailleurs là, ses traits son encore tirés, il a l'air soucieux.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke ?  
- ... Je suis parti voir Tsunade.  
- Ah... Et alors ?  
- J'ai une mission d'une semaine...  
- Et bien c'est chouette !  
- Mais tu ne comprends pas !  
- Quoi ?  
- Comment tu vas faire pour vivre pendant tout ce temps sans moi ?  
- Désolé de te décevoir mais la terre ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner parce que tu n'es plus avec moi. Je vais me débrouiller seul et attendre patiemment ton retour. C'est aussi simple que ça Sasuke.  
- Alors ça ne te fais pas plus de peine que ça ?  
- Je ne ressens aucune peine. Le seul sentiment que je peux éprouver c'est la peur de ne plus te revoir. Mais comme je sais que tu es le meilleur alors cette peur est minime. Du moment que tu me reviens après chacun de tes départs Sasuke, je ne serais jamais triste, j'aurais juste un manque de toi. »

* * *

_Yezel: Mon dieu vous êtes vraiment gay... -_-_  
_Naruto: C'est toi qui écrit..._  
_Sasuke: Et nous qui subissons..._  
_Yezel: Je vous prierez d'adresser vos plaintes à Kishimoto-san qui vous a crée. Moi je ne suis qu'une folle furieuse qui vous utilise._  
_Sasuke: Tu m'insupportes._  
_Naruto: Je te déteste._  
_Yezel: Merci, autant de compliments me crèvent le cœur. Reviews ?_  
_Naruto et Sasuke: Non ! _


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre:** Chaque pas que je fais

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly, voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / (?) Celui-ci est le thème mystère dévoilé à la fin.  
**  
Statut:** En cours. Il y aura environ treize chapitres.  
**  
Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ces personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto est assez sombre, un peu comme tous les personnages dans cette fic, donc je vais mettre que c'est un peu OOC. Ils ont à peu près dix-huit ans et le POV est de Naruto pour la durée de tout cette histoire. Sur ce : Bonne lecture et bonne chance.

* * *

« - Alors ça y est, tu t'en vas ?  
- Je reviendrais.  
- Je n'en doute pas. »

Sur le pas de la porte avec lui, il se baisse pour me donner un dernier baiser.

« - À bientôt mon ange. »

Et il s'en va aussi simplement. Je sais que Sasuke reviendra sans problème, je connais sa force et je sais que pour me retrouver il ferra encore plus attention que d'habitude. Mais son absence va être dure à supporter. Ne plus sentir sa chaleur qui me réchauffe la nuit, ni ses mains si douces sur ma peau, tout ça va me rendre fou. Fou d'impatience et de désir. S'il te plait, je t'en supplie, reviens moi vite et sans être blessé.

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pourvoir faire maintenant ? À présent, mes seules distractions sont la télévision et la lecture mais franchement je préfère encore l'option « lit », au moins j'aurais l'impression que le temps passe plus vite. C'est dans ce genre de situation que je redécouvre vraiment la solitude et c'est encore plus grisant quand on a quelqu'un dans sa vie. L'impression que tout est immense et vide. Une impression de manque qui brûle l'estomac et la sensation de peur qui vous hante même si vous connaissez la force et la puissance de cette personne. Tout cela est si déconcertant.

* * *

Trois jours sont passés et ce que j'en retiens, c'est que je m'ennuie ferme. J'ai de plus en plus envie de sortir et de voir mes amis, mais je n'ose pas. C'est idiot mais si tu le découvrais, je ne sais pas qu'elles réactions tu pourraient avoir et cela m'effraie. C'est drôle d'avoir peur de ta réaction, ou plutôt d'avoir peur de te blesser. Tu as eu toi aussi ton lot de malheur alors maintenant je ne désire que te rendre heureux et pour cela je n'irais pas contre ta volonté de m'enfermer. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites réellement alors je resterai enchainé à toi où que tu ailles.

La sonnerie de mon appartement me fait sortir de mes pensées... Je fronce légèrement mes sourcils... Qui peut avoir envie de venir me voir?

« - Naruto je sais que tu es là ! Si tu ne m'ouvres pas je défonce cette porte ! Immédiatement ! »

Sakura ? ... Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu me vois aussi faible. Je voulais que tu gardes en tête le gamin insupportable et fier que j'étais. Mais presque deux mois sans me voir c'est trop pour toi, il faut que tu saches ce qu'il m'arrive. Il faut toujours que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Et toi, as-tu pensé à ton propre bien-être ? Tu sais Sakura que plus tu grandis moins tu souris. Chaque jour tu t'enfonces plus dans la dépression et ton état s'aggrave au fil des années. Et j'ai mal pour toi parce que je t'adore.

« - Je t'en prie... Naruto... »

Je cède devant cette voix qui me supplie car au fond de moi ma tendre Sakura, j'ai envie de revoir ton si joli visage.

Lamentablement, avec mon fauteuil roulant, j'ouvre la porte. Elle va pour crier mais s'arrête soudainement. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, sa bouche s'ouvre, choquée, et son regard se fait embué:

« - Naruto ? hoque-t-elle.  
- Je suis désolé Sakura. »

Elle tombe à genoux, son regard toujours ancré en moi.

« - Non. »

Et si Sakura c'est la vérité, tout ce que tu vois est une triste réalité mais elle n'est pas menteuse. Je pose ma main sur sa joue.

« - C'est un mensonge.  
- Sakura... »

Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Elle place soudainement ses mains sur mes jambes et commence à essayer de les guérir. Elle pousse un cri et s'arrête précipitamment. Elle a sentit ce que moi j'ai compris. Je sais que Tsunade et Sakura ou d'autres ninjas médecins ne pourront jamais me soigner car Kyuubi a complètement détruit les muscles et les nerfs de mes jambes.

Mais c'est comme ça et il faut vivre avec. Parce que se donner la mort revient à abandonner et il y a trop de choses que j'ai abandonné. Ma voie de ninja, mon rêve d'être Hokage et celui de pouvoir me mesurer à Sasuke.

Sakura pose sa tête sur mes genoux et se met à pleurer sans retenue. Je lui caresse la tête, amenant dans ce geste un vague réconfort. Sakura a toujours versé beaucoup de larmes pour moi quand je refusais à m'y prêter. Sakura est une partie intégrante de ma vie, sans elle je ne suis rien. Si elle n'avait pas été là quand il n'était plus là alors je n'aurais plus rien eu.

En fait en y réfléchissant bien, il vaut peut-être mieux ne rien avoir, au moins la sensation de perte se fait moins présente, moins difficile à accepter. Tu ne peux pas désirer ce que tu n'as pas si on ne te le met pas devant les yeux. Mais il est préférable que j'arrête de me plaindre et de me comporter comme un égoïste.

Une amie, un amant, une famille, il y a des personnes encore plus malchanceuses que moi qui n'ont rien. En comparaison, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Alors au final si pour avoir un amant j'ai perdu ma mobilité, le sacrifice en valait la peine.

« - Je vais rester Naruto, je vais m'occuper de toi.  
- Quelqu'un le fait déjà Sakura-chan.  
- ... Lui ?  
- Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Sasuke.  
- Il est en mission actuellement, il ne peut pas répondre à tes besoins.  
- Alors exceptionnellement Sakura, quand il sera en mission, je t'autorise à venir me voir. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, elle n'est pas très contente de ma réponse et la refuse. Elle me refuse beaucoup de choses ces temps-ci.

« - J'ai le droit de passer quand je veux ! Pas besoin que tu m'autorises à quoi que ce soit ! S'il n'est pas content qu'il aille se faire voir ! C'est lui qui a été absent pendant cinq ans de nos vies ! Moi j'ai plus de droit sur toi que lui ! »

Elle se relève et cogne le mur le plus près. Elle peut-être si effrayante alors qu'en temps normal, elle est si douce. Je vois ses épaules trembler et sa tête baissée ne me montre pas quelle expression elle peut avoir.

« - Tu... Tu es avec lui ?  
- Pardon...  
- Alors c'est ça ta réponse ?... Finalement tu l'aimes plus que moi... dit-elle en se retournant, le visage impassible.  
- Sakura...  
- Pendant trois ans, j'ai attendu ta réponse... Alors pourquoi c'est lui qui gagne ? Je t'aime tellement Naruto ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! »

Elle s'effondre en larmes contre moi. Que veux-tu que je te dise Sakura ? Que quand j'étais gosse je courrais sans arrêt après toi mais qu'en grandissant je t'ai vu comme une sœur à protéger ? Quoique je puisse dire, tu souffriras. C'est pour ça que durant ces trois ans, je t'ai méchamment fait espérer. Parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction quand tu l'aurais su. J'avais peur que tu t'éloignes de moi et ça je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de te perdre comme je l'avais perdu lui.

Pourquoi devrais-je choisir entre vous deux ? Pourquoi je ne peux simplement pas vous avoir tous les deux ? Elle en tant qu'amie, lui en tant qu'amant. Vous comptez tellement pour moi, qu'un choix nous ferait tous les trois souffrir.

« - Sakura je... »

La porte s'ouvre brusquement me coupant dans mon élan. Mon regard se lève sur celui de Sasuke haineux.

Sakura se relève et lui montre aussi un visage colérique. Pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il lui envoie un coup de poing.

« - Sasuke ! »

Je me dirige vers Sakura et l'aide à se relever. Putain cet enfoiré l'a pas manqué ! Elle saigne légèrement du nez et son œil commence à gonfler.

« - Connard ! Qu'est-ce qui... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'il la relève par le bras et la jette contre le mur. Sous mon regard effrayé il la tape à plusieurs reprises. Je m'élance tant bien que mal vers lui et l'attrape par la taille, espérant arrêter ce massacre.

« - Arrête ! Arrête-toi ! Tu vas la tuer ! Sasuke je t'en prie ! »

Il la lâche finalement et me porte dans ses bras. Il s'assoit contre le mur d'en face, le regard vide. Je vois le corps de Sakura par terre et violenté, respirer faiblement.

« - Sakura-chan...  
- Elle a pas le droit...  
- Hein ?  
- Elle a pas le droit de te prendre à moi ! Tu es tout ce qui me reste Naruto ! »

Et devant mon regard ébahi, il se met à fondre en larmes dans mes bras. Il me serre tellement fort que ça me fait mal au cœur. On dirait un enfant abandonné, que la vie a blessé. On dirait que je suis son seul rempart, sa seule possession. Et ça fait si mal qu'il ne voie que moi, qu'il n'aie personne d'autre. Car quand je partirais, que lui restera-t-il ?

Sakura aussi avait cette même possession, cette folie incroyable de vouloir se raccrocher à moi comme si j'étais le centre de l'univers. Mais à quoi ça m'a amené d'être si important pour vous ? Tu as brutalisé ton ancienne équipière à cause d'une haine incompréhensible qui règne au fond de toi.

J'ai envie de vous guérir tous les deux du mal que je suis. Mais comment puis-je vous faire oublier mon souvenir ? Comment puis-je vous réunir tous les deux comme avant? Un temps où on s'appréciait malgré les paroles blessantes qu'on pouvait se dire. Le passé nous fuit, il s'en va de plus en plus loin pour ne plus contempler que ce présent sombre et tourmenté. On a mal grandi, on était mal-aimés et au final, on ne sait plus rien. Je ne sais plus rien. Ni de quoi seront fait les jours suivants ou quel cours prendra ma vie. C'est effarant de savoir qu'on ne maitrise plus rien. Nos sentiments débordent de façon différente et chaotique pour donner une vision irréelle de ce qui nous attend.

Et c'est pour ça que je le serre si fort, que j'essaie de le réconforter, de le rassurer. Je ne veux pas qu'il sombre encore plus dans sa noirceur.

J'entends aussi les sanglots de Sakura derrière moi, blessée dans sa fierté, humiliée devant moi par un homme qu'elle a jadis aimé. Ça me fend le cœur tout cette violence, cette haine et cette peur non justifiée, ça me tue tellement que je me laisse également aller aux larmes.

Peut-être pour pouvoir enlever un peu de cette culpabilité...

* * *

_Sakura: Je me suis faite frappée T_T_  
_Yezel: Passez lire mon OS, ça me fera très plaisir ^^_  
_Naruto: Sakura-chan m'aime..._  
_Yezel: Et puis j'ai enfin fait ma présentation ^^_  
_Sasuke: Je pleure comme une fillette..._  
_Yezel: Et puis y'a..._  
_Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke: Ta gueule !_  
_Yezel: Pfiouu ! Vous faites chier ! -_-_


	8. Chapitre 8

**Titre:** Chaque pas que je fais

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly, voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / (?) Celui-ci est le thème mystère dévoilé à la fin.  
**  
Statut:** En cours. Il y aura environ treize chapitres.  
**  
Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ces personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto est assez sombre, un peu comme tous les personnages dans cette fic, donc je vais mettre que c'est un peu OOC. Ils ont à peu près dix-huit ans et le POV est de Naruto pour la durée de tout cette histoire. Sur ce : Bonne lecture et bonne chance.

* * *

Elle est finalement repartie, sans un mot, sans nous avoir pardonné, sans un regard pour moi. Sasuke est toujours dans mes bras, inconsolable. Lui qui est d'habitude si fort, je ne le reconnais plus. Ou peut-être n'ai-je pas envie de reconnaitre cette part de lui ? Cette part détruite et abandonnée, son reste d'enfance. Cette souffrance que moi-même je ne pourrais combler, ce qui lui a tant manqué, ce qu'il a tant perdu, ce qui ne reviendra jamais. J'ai envie de lui dire que je serais toujours là pour lui, mais ce serait lui mentir n'est-ce pas ? Lui donner encore de faux espoirs, lui faire perdre à nouveau le bonheur... Ce serait vraiment trop cruel. Je vais juste me contenter de vivre l'instant présent, avec lui, sans promesse ni mensonge. Juste la vérité. Juste maintenant.

« - Sasuke... »

Je prends son visage dans mes mains et murmure:

« - J'ai envie de toi. »

Il lève la tête et me regarde, incrédule. Je lui souris tendrement.

« - Tu ne veux pas ?  
- Qui ne voudrait pas de toi mon ange... »

Il nous relève en même temps qu'il m'embrasse. Un baiser intense et sincère. Un baiser qui marque son retour dans mes bras.

Il me dépose sur le lit et monte au dessus de moi en m'observant. Son visage prend soudainement une teinte légèrement rouge. Je rêve ou j'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire ?

« - Tu me déshabilles Sasuke ? »

Sans plus attendre, il s'exécute avec des gestes assez indécis. Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'il doit avoir de l'expérience pour ces choses-là, alors pourquoi semble-t-il si stressé ? Il déboutonne fébrilement mon pantalon, enlève mon t-shirt et puis il s'arrête soudainement pour me contempler. Il caresse mon torse sans le quitter des yeux.

« - Tu as un corps magnifique Naruto... »

Il se penche au dessus de mon nombril et y souffle dedans. Je frisonne. Il sort sa langue et en fait le tour. Je gémis. Il adore ça.

« - Tellement sensible... murmure t-il avec sa voix grave et excitée par la situation. »

Il continue de me couvrir de baisers papillon et puis descends lentement sa main dans mon caleçon. Il commence à me caresser de ses mains puissantes, me rapprochant de plus en plus de l'extase. Je me tortille, respire difficilement. Je n'ai jamais connu une telle sensation et je n'aurais jamais voulu qu'une autre personne me la fasse connaitre. Mon corps ne répond qu'au sien. Je sais que je suis fait pour lui.

« - Tu sais Sasuke... Si c'est toi, je n'ai pas peur. dis-je en souriant. »

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse lentement en jouant avec mes lèvres. Je me mets également à jouer, ne voulant pas être le seul à recevoir. Je veux lui donner tout ce que lui m'apporte. Lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il m'en donne. J'aime son corps, j'aime son regard et son odeur. Tout chez lui est enivrant. Sa peau, je ne la pensais pas aussi douce et accueillante. L'est-elle de partout ? Je descends ma main vers son sexe et commence à le caresser comme il l'a fait plus tôt avec moi. Je suis moins sûr de moi que lui, mais je crois qu'il y prend du plaisir, vu comme il mord tendrement mon cou. Il arrête tout d'un coup ma main et lève un regard plein de désir sur moi. Ah... J'ai l'impression qu'il préfère venir en moi...

Je lui souris et accepte. De toute façon je ne peux quasiment rien lui refuser. Il écarte délicatement mes cuisses et en lèche l'intérieur. J'adore la sensation que cela procure, c'est si envoutant, si intense, surtout quand on sait qu'il y'a des sentiments dans chacun de ses gestes. Il se positionne devant moi et murmure à mon oreille:

« - Même si c'est moi, tu risques quand même d'avoir mal. »

Je hoche la tête et il commence alors à entrer doucement en moi. Je me crispe, m'accroche violemment à ses épaules et malgré moi, je laisse échapper quelques larmes. Je me mords la lèvre pour éviter de hurler. Sasuke ne bouge pas, je pense qu'il attend que la douleur passe. Mais ça ne passe pas. Je relâche ma respiration et lui crie presque dessus:

« - Sasuke ! Bouge merde ! Ça va pas passer comme ça ! »

Il hésite encore un moment puis se décide finalement à m'écouter. La douleur continue avec ses coups de reins mais commence peu à peu à s'atténuer, laissant autre chose s'insinuer en moi. Du plaisir. Peu à peu mes gémissements se font moi plaintifs, nos mains s'entrelacent et Sasuke prend plus d'assurance. Il nous amène peu à peu la délivrance. Lui en moi. Moi sur lui.

Il s'écroule sur mon corps, la respiration haletante, son souffle dans mon cou. Je ferme les yeux tout en caressant sa chevelure.

Même si c'est injuste pour Sakura, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix en le choisissant lui et personne d'autre. Car tout nous rassemble, comme tout nous oppose. On se complète totalement et même nos corps ont une résonance parfaite.

Je ne peux et n'ai jamais pu vivre sans toi. C'est ce pourquoi je t'ai cherché, c'est ce pourquoi j'ai grandi, c'est ce pourquoi j'ai toujours avancé. Pour pouvoir t'avoir de nouveau dans mes lendemains, pour que ta route ne dévie plus de la mienne. Pour que je puisse garder un œil sur celui qui m'est cher.

* * *

_Yezel: Mon Dieu ! Je faiblis ! J'écris de la merde !_  
_Sasuke: C'est clair. Y a aucune scène croustillante. C'est une banale scène de sexe._  
_Yezel: Je vais pas non plus envie t'écrire un texte qui donne un orgasme. Désolée d'être quelqu'un de simple, monsieur le bâtard._  
_Sasuke: C'est qui que tu traites de bâtard là ? è_é_  
_Naruto: Pourquoi il ne m'a pas préparé comme il se doit ? J'aurais eu moins mal._  
_Sasuke: Le stress de te prendre, mon ange. Et puis j'avais pas envie de préparation._  
_Naruto: Ouais, mais du coup t'as pas pensé à mon derrière._  
_Yezel: Tu t'en remettras ! Bon, je vous dis à bientôt, en espérant vous apporter quelque chose de meilleur ! _


	9. Chapitre 9

**Titre:** Chaque pas que je fais

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly, voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / (?) Celui-ci est le thème mystère dévoilé à la fin.  
**  
Statut:** En cours. Il y aura environ treize chapitres.  
**  
Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ces personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto est assez sombre, un peu comme tous les personnages dans cette fic, donc je vais mettre que c'est un peu OOC. Ils ont à peu près dix-huit ans et le POV est de Naruto pour la durée de tout cette histoire. Sur ce : Bonne lecture et bonne chance.

* * *

Je me suis finalement endormi dans ses bras. Pleurer et faire l'amour sont deux choses épuisantes. D'ailleurs, lui est tellement fatigué, qu'il dort encore. Et je ne le réveillerai pas, car son visage est magnifique quand il est détendu. On dirait un enfant, un enfant qui a grandi trop vite. Toujours plus mature que moi, froid et indifférent à tous. Ni Sakura, ni moi ne l'intéressions, enfin c'est ce que j'ai toujours cru. J'avais l'impression qu'il nous... Non, qu'il me tournait sans cesse le dos. Qu'il ne voulait pas que je le rattrape... Peut-être ne le désire-t-il toujours pas ? Mais vu mon état actuel, je ne pourrais plus jamais courir devant toi, Sasuke.

Dis Sasuke, comment me préfères-tu ? Totalement incapable de m'occuper de moi ou toujours à vouloir te surpasser ? Peut-être aimes-tu les deux ? Celui qui dépend de toi en vivant au creux de tes bras ainsi que l'autre, fier de lui, qui veux montrer qu'il est le meilleur. Mais c'est bête de demander, car je suis sûr que tu apprécies tout de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est drôle, des fois j'en viens même à penser que ce beau visage pâle qui dort près de moi n'est pas réel. Comme si tu n'étais jamais revenu, comme si tu étais toujours là-bas, dans un lieu que je ne peux atteindre, car je n'ai ni la force, ni le courage d'affronter un regard froid... Et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ?... Si depuis le début ce sale renard m'avait enfermé dans un rêve trop beau pour être... C'est vrai... Qui voudrait être avec un stupide handicapé comme moi ? Qui pourrait aimer l'homme sans identité que je suis. Le sans famille, le maudit.

Mon cœur s'accélère, j'ai du mal à respirer. Tout est faux ! Tout est faux ! Je rabats la couverture et sors du lit en tombant lamentablement. Je sens le faux Sasuke se réveiller, appelant mon nom. Tais-toi !

Je rampe vers la porte et m'y accroche désespérément, essayant de me redresser sur mes jambes. Je peux marcher ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Qu'un rêve ! Je retombe et l'entends hurler mon nom. Il se dirige vers moi et essaye de me relever.

« - Ne me touche pas !  
- Naru...  
- Tu n'existes pas ! Tu n'es pas revenu ! C'est un mensonge ! Un mensonge ! Tu veux me faire souffrir parce qu'il est parti ! Parce que je l'ai pas rattrapé ! Mais c'était pas de ma faute ! Je ne suis pas assez fort ! Pas assez fort ! Laisse-moi démon ! »

Il m'envoie une claque et je lève mes yeux vers lui. Pourtant cette copie est si parfaite... Je porte une main à ma joue d'où des larmes s'écoulent. Il veut me détruire... Il me déteste... Il veut que je sombre dans la folie...

« - Aaahhhh ! A l'aide ! Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Laisse-moi sortir ! Kyuubi ! Sas'ke ! Sas'ke ! Sas'ke ! »

Je sens ses pas s'éloigner de moi et une eau glacée atterrit sur ma tête quelques secondes plus tard. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je... Je le regarde et il parait bouleversé. Je crois même qu'il tremble. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?...

« - Pardon...

- Je suis désolé ! Je comprends pas ! Mais j'ai peur ! Tellement peur Sasuke... »

Ma voix se perd dans ses bras qui m'entourent, qui me rassurent, qui me protègent. Sasuke est là, Sasuke est là. Il le sera toujours, il ne me laissera pas et si jamais il veut partir, je l'enchainerais à moi, mon Sasuke.

Ces bras me portent jusqu'au lit et me déposent délicatement. Il s'assoit près de moi et scrute mon visage, inquiet. Lentement, ses lèvres s'approchent, m'embrassent, m'emprisonnent. Peut-être veut-il me montrer qu'il est vraiment là, qu'il n'est pas une illusion de ce monstre. Qu'il est revenu il y a des mois, parce que je lui manquais.

« - Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas ?  
- Tu ne rêves pas mon ange, ou alors, on est deux à le faire.  
- Tu seras toujours avec moi ? Je t'ai choisi, toi et toi seul. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je serais toujours là et je détruirais tout ce qui te détruit. Naruto... »

Il prend mon visage dans ses mains et me regarde avec un air sérieux et quelque peu sévère.

« - Il faut que tu m'aides à vaincre Kyuubi. Il essaie de te déstabiliser, de te faire douter de tout. Mais il ne faut pas que tu rentres dans son jeu. Sinon il te dévorera.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Avant je faisais juste semblant de paraitre fort, mais j'ai peur de tout tu sais. C'est une vérité que je ne peux effacer. Ma réalité est aussi sombre que mes rêves. Il le sait depuis bien longtemps. Et toi, tu es ma faille. Tu es ce qui m'effraie le plus, ce qui me tuerait vraiment, si tu n'étais pas là. »

Il se rallonge près de moi et me serre à m'en étouffer.

« - Alors je ferais en sorte que tu ne doutes plus. »

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent cet incident s'écoulèrent lentement, avec mon amant toujours près de moi. On fait constamment l'amour, mais Sasuke n'a jamais l'air rassasié. Le désir inépuisable qu'il éprouve pour moi me rends heureux comme je n'aurais jamais pensé l'être. Être indispensable à quelqu'un est un sentiment merveilleux. J'ai l'impression d'exister enfin. Mais... Il continue de tourmenter mon esprit, insinuant des images horribles de la mort de Sasuke ou de Sakura, causé par ma faute. Il me rappelle sans arrêt ma solitude d'enfance, mon mal-être qui continue de subsister. Et il sera là tant qu'il vivra dans ce corps.

Sasuke est sûr de pouvoir le détruire, alors il arrive qu'il s'absente quelques heures pour faire des recherches... Je crois qu'il ne sait pas que je mens... Que je mens depuis un certain temps... Car je sais...

« - Naruto ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? me demande mon amant en souriant. »

Ce que je veux faire ? Ce que je veux vraiment faire, il ne l'acceptera jamais et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, mais une chose est sûre, à chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet, son visage se fige dans une expression sévère.

« - J'aimerais bien sort...  
- Non. me coupe t-il brutalement, perdant par le même occasion son sourire. »

Et voilà, encore une fois c'est refusé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'éprouve ce désir de sortir, de les revoir, alors que je me sentirais certainement mal à l'aise devant leur regards réprobateurs qui me jugeraient.

Mais Sasuke... J'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas qu'on m'approche. Notre relation pourrait paraitre étouffante aux yeux des autres. Juste lui et moi, tout le temps. Comme si rien d'autre n'existait autour, comme si nous étions l'univers l'un et l'autre. Mais on devrait pas, c'est presque mal. Parce qu'à la fin, ne se lasse-t-on pas de l'autre? Lui, il sort et peut rencontrer d'autres personnes, il peut encore tomber amoureux de quelqu'un et me laisser. Alors que me restera-t-il ? Si Sasuke n'est plus là, je veux au moins avoir Sakura et mes amis autour de moi. Mais je me projette trop dans un futur qui n'existera certainement jamais.

« - Je crois que je vais faire un tour seul finalement.  
- Et si tu te lassais de moi ? demande-je sans que je le veuille vraiment.  
- ... Ce n'est pas possible.  
- Et pourquoi ? Les sentiments ne sont pas infaillibles.  
- Les miens si.  
- Pourquoi tu es si sûr ?  
- Parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse me faire exister. il me tourne le dos et ferme la porte derrière lui.»

Toujours droit avec un objectif bien précis, c'est ce qu'il est. Est-ce qu'il a déjà douté de ses choix ?

N'a t-il jamais regretté son chemin ? J'admire Sasuke. J'admire ceux qui savent vraiment ce qu'ils veulent.

Sakura aussi lui ressemble sur ce point. Ce sont tout deux de fiers combattants. Ma petite Sakura me manque, elle et son sourire. Que doit-elle penser de moi ? De nous ? Me déteste-t-elle ? Me pardonnera-t-elle ? Ça fait tant d'années qu'elle me cherche, me désire. Tant de temps que je l'évite, elle et cette réponse qu'elle voulait. Faisant mission sur mission, évitant le plus possible d'être près d'elle. Pour ne pas la blesser, pour ne pas la perdre, parce qu'au fond je suis bien plus égoïste qu'on ne le pense. Je n'ai jamais eu de famille, alors le peu de gens qui m'entoure je les garde jalousement. Je ne peux me permettre de perdre ce que j'ai si durement acquis, que se soit en amitié ou en amour, tout se joue sur le même plan, je me sacrifierais pour chacun d'entre eux. Pour que leurs sourires ne soient pas aussi faux que le mien, pour qu'il y ait au moins un semblant de vérité dans leurs regards. Le mien est aussi mensonger que ma vie.  
Dire qu'avant j'étais un battant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai changé ainsi mais je peux dire que toutes mes pensées sont devenues floues. Plus je fusionnais avec Kyuubi plus je sombrais. J'aimerais redevenir comme avant, mais je ne sais plus comment faire. Sourire, rire ou être simplement heureux, tout cela semble avoir disparu depuis bien longtemps... Trop longtemps.

Et pourtant certains désirs ne partent pas. J'ai toujours envie d'être hokage malgré ce que j'ai pu dire, j'ai envie d'aller à Ichikaru avec mes jambes et la team sept pour manger des ramens. J'ai envie de continuer à m'entrainer pour être un excellent ninja. Mais tout ce que je peux désirer, tous ces rêves qui m'attirent, j'ai l'impression que tout disparait si soudainement. Et au final, il ne me reste que Sasuke. Je devrais être content de ce simple fait, parce que malgré notre rivalité il a toujours été plus qu'un ami... Mais ça ne me suffit pas... Il ne me suffit pas. Je veux tellement plus que lui qui pourtant est très important à mes yeux.

* * *

« - À quoi tu penses ? »

Je sursaute. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu rentrer. Il n'a pas été long, je me demande ce qu'il...

« - C'est quoi cette boite ? questionne-je en fronçant les sourcils  
- C'est pour toi. »

Il me la tend et je le regarde intrigué mais il est comme d'habitude, indéchiffrable. La boite remue légèrement dans mes mains... ? Je l'ouvre et devant moi apparait une petite boule de poil orangé. Je la sort délicatement de sa prison et regarde le mignon petit chaton qui tient au creux de ma main. Il pousse de petits miaulements et me regarde avec ses yeux océans. Je le caresse et il ronronne avec délectation. Je sais à cet instant que je l'adore déjà.

« - Il s'appelle Naru. Il te plait ?  
- C'est toi qui l'a appelé comme ça ?  
- Évidemment.  
- Dis-moi, ce n'est pas pour rien que tu m'offres... Naru ?  
- Je...  
- « Pars en mission » ?  
- Oui.  
- Combien de temps ?  
- Environ un mois.  
- ... Sasuke, je veux prendre un bain. Prépare-le. »

Il me lance un regard déçu puis s'en va à la salle de bain. Je me cale confortablement dans le canapé avec Naru que je continue de caresser. Alors il va encore partir ? Je ne suis pas en colère, ni triste, je suis juste jaloux. Il en a de la chance de pouvoir encore partir en mission, voir autre chose que cette pièce, pourvoir être fatigué, excité ou à bout de nerf. Pouvoir défendre son village et protéger ses coéquipiers. Toutes ces choses sont des trésors inestimables.

Il revient, prend Naru pour le poser parterre et commence à me déshabiller en observant bien mon corps, comme pour en incruster chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Il me soulève ensuite et m'emmène dans la salle de bain où il me dépose délicatement dans l'eau chaude qui vient chatouiller ma peau.

« - Sasuke, tu rentres ou tu attends que l'eau refroidisse ? »

Il est tout d'abord étonné puis son sourire de satisfait reprend le dessus et il se déshabille de manière sensuelle, me faisant mordre les lèvres. Ah ça, tu vas le payer. Je lui fait une place, tandis qu'il s'installe derrière moi, me laissant caler mon dos contre son torse. Que le spectacle commence.

Je me frotte lentement contre son sexe de plus en plus dur, le faisant gémir. Je pousse à mon tour des petits cris subjectifs et un peu abusés de façon à l'éveiller encore plus. Il a l'air d'apprécier, son souffle rauque contre ma nuque me le prouve. Il met sa main sur mon sexe et commence à me masturber, me faisant perdre la tête, me faisant oublier le temps qui joue souvent contre nous. J'éjacule finalement dans sa main, le souffle court et le corps en feu. Plus, il me faut plus. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, avec la seule force de mes bras, je me hisse sur son sexe, nous faisant gémir tous les deux. Je bouge lentement et lui suit mon mouvement, appréciant le fait que pour une fois, c'est moi qui prends les initiatives. Et on continue comme ça, jusqu'à nous épuiser. Après tout, on ne se verra plus pendant un mois.

* * *

_Naruto: Je suis fou._  
_Yezel: Tu es fou._  
_Sasuke: Elle est folle._  
_Yezel: Nous sommes fous._  
_Sakura: Vous êtes fous ?_  
_Naruto: Ils sont fous._  
_Yezel: On arrête là ?_  
_Sasuke: On arrête là._


	10. Chapitre 10

**Titre:** Chaque pas que je fais

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly, voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / (?) Celui-ci est le thème mystère dévoilé à la fin.  
**  
Statut:** En cours. Il y aura environ treize chapitres.  
**  
Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ces personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto est assez sombre, un peu comme tous les personnages dans cette fic, donc je vais mettre que c'est un peu OOC. Ils ont à peu près dix-huit ans et le POV est de Naruto pour la durée de tout cette histoire. Sur ce : Bonne lecture et bonne chance.

* * *

Trois jours depuis son départ et je ne supporte déjà plus cette attente. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Sa mission ne va-t-elle pas se prolonger ? Est-ce que je lui manque ? A-t-il besoin de moi ? Pense t-il tout le temps à moi ? Est-il avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je deviens complètement stupide et possessif. Je l'imagine sans cesse dans les bras d'une fille et cette salope me donne envie de la tuer. Je crois que je deviens fou, je devrais me faire soigner, tiens. Ce serait plus naturel qu'il aille avec une fille non ? Il pourrait de nouveau avoir un clan, une famille. Suis-je encore un boulet ? Une entrave pour sa vie future ?

Mais je n'ai rien fait, c'est lui qui m'a séduit, je n'ai rien demandé, rien voulu. Alors pourquoi serais-je le seul à souffrir ? S'il ose me quitter, je le tuerais de mes propres mains.

... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Pourquoi suis-je aussi mauvais lorsqu'il n'est pas là? Est-ce que Kyuubi continue à entraver mes pensées ou est-ce que c'est ce que je suis vraiment ? Suis-je si différent du démon qui m'habite ?

Et dire que je m'étais juré d'aller voir les autres après son départ, me voilà encore bloqué dans cette pièce, incapable de faire un pas dehors. Parce que je serais encore jaugé et méprisé. Parce qu'au fond, je n'aime pas les critiques.

Il fait beau dehors, un soleil resplendissant. J'aimerais courir, nager, sauter, danser sous ce soleil, mais je ne peux pas le faire. Car Kyuubi a très bien su m'enfermer, me priver de tout ce qu'un être humain a besoin: ses jambes. Pour faire des missions, pour voyager ou même participer quand on fait l'amour.

Je sais que je n'arrête pas de me lamenter, mais c'est comme ça que je suis et je n'y peux rien. Le malheur des autres ne m'intéresse plus maintenant, c'est comme si il n'y avait que ma petite personne qui compte. Depuis quand suis-je comme ça ? Je devrais un peu m'oublier et regarder ce qui se passe ailleurs, car il y a certainement bien pire que moi dans ce monde, mais la vie ne m'a pas gâté non plus. Pas de passé, pas d'avenir et un présent plus que noir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de réellement bien dans ma vie? À part Sasuke, je n'ai rien d'autre. Peut-être Sakura... Mais je crois qu'elle aussi je l'ai perdu, comme mes autres amis.

* * *

J'entends cet idiot de chat qui miaule encore et encore. Quel cadeau de merde. Ça passe le premier jour mais après c'est embêtant. En plus il faut que je le nourrisse alors que j'ai pas envie de me lever du lit. J'arrive même pas à m'occuper de moi, alors un chat, imaginez. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit à l'autre crétin d'anbu de m'offrir ce truc vivant? Et puis ça fait combien de temps qu'il est parti ? Il ferait mieux de ne pas revenir cette tête à claque. J'ai envie de le taper, lui et son stupide chat. Naru qu'il s'appelle, plus stupide tu meurs. Je les déteste tous les deux. Vive la solitude. D'ailleurs je suis seul.

Je suis seul, j'ai toujours été seul mais là c'est encore pire. Tout est noir et flou. Le monde, les gens et les choses qui m'entourent. Je suis détesté, un cas désespéré et ma vie est sans espoir. Tout est noir, je ne vois même plus les couleurs. Rien ne va dans cette vie grotesque. Je devrais me suicider tiens, au moins ça ferait un poids en moins. Tout est décidément trop noir...

On tape à la porte. Pourquoi j'irais ouvrir ? Sûrement une mauvaise nouvelle. La mort de Sasuke, de Tsunade, Sakura ou autre. Quelque chose de négatif m'attends mais je m'en fous, plus rien ne compte. Je suis seul et tout est noir. Tout m'indiffère, rien n'est utile, tout n'est que...

« - Ça sent vraiment la mort ici. Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard vide Naruto ? Eh ! Allez ! Réveille-toi ! »

On m'envoie une gifle, me rendant ainsi mes esprits. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et puis quel jour on est ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est parti ? Je n'ai même plus la notion des jours... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mes journées ? Où j'étais ?

« - C'est quoi cette petite chose ?... Oh ! Un chat ! Trop mignon ! »

Mais qu'est-ce que Sakura fait là ? Elle fait comme si de rien n'était, comme si sa présence était naturelle. Je crois que je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, ni demander d'explication. Elle prend Naru dans ses bras qui a l'air plus mal en point qu'au début et qui tremble dans sa main.

« - Naruto ! Tu as maltraité ce chat ! crie Sakura en observant sa fourrure. Il y a du sang séché et puis cette pauvre bête a l'air affamé. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. »

Sans plus attendre de réponse, elle se dirige vers la cuisine et commence a s'y affairer. J'ai vraiment frappé cette pauvre petite bête ? Non... Je n'irais pas jusque là ? Pitié que quelqu'un me contredise... J'ai pas fait ça !

« - Naru... appelle-je en tendant la main. »

Le chaton est recroquevillé contre le mur, il me regarde avec des yeux apeurés. Mon dieu... Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Quel genre de monstre suis-je ?

Ma main retombe mollement par terre tandis que je cache mon visage dans les draps, pleurant. Je suis nul et ignoble, mon corps est sale et amaigri, mes draps sentent mauvais et je ne sais même plus combien de temps cela fait qu'il est parti. Sasuke je t'en prie reviens, ne me laisse pas. Je te promets d'être un bon amant, de toujours t'obéir mais ne m'abandonne pas, ne te lasse pas de moi, laisse-moi encore me perdre dans tes bras et ton odeur, ne me laisse pas succomber aux ténèbres qui m'envahissent...

Je sens une petite langue chaude me lécher la main, je relève ma tête et regarde Naru qui miaule faiblement et tremble encore un peu. Je tapote le lit, il hésite puis grimpe finalement dessus. Je le prends dans mes bras et le serre délicatement tout en embrassant sa petite tête. Il ronronne de contentement, mon mignon petit chat.  
Sakura apparait dans l'embrasure de la porte et nous regarde en souriant:

« - Allez vous deux ! À table ! »

* * *

Elle a fait des ramens. Cette fille est formidable, s'il n'y avait pas eu Sasuke, je l'aurai certainement épousé. Elle pose une petite assiette avec de la nourriture pour chat sur la table et y place Naru devant. Je m'installe à mon tour avec mon fauteuil roulant et commence à manger avec appétit. Je n'avais pas éprouver cette faim depuis longtemps mais là elle se fait ressentir, j'ai comme un énorme creux à l'estomac.

« - Les deux seuls hommes que j'ai aimé, ensemble. soupire soudainement Sakura.  
- ... Sakura-chan...  
- Tu sais, si je n'avais pas vu la réaction de Sasuke, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Depuis quand est-ce comme ça entre vous deux ?  
- ... Désolé.  
- Je veux pas d'excuse Naruto, c'est pas ça. Je veux juste savoir comment j'ai pu passer à coté d'un truc aussi flagrant. Les sentiments de Sasuke étouffait littéralement l'atmosphère ce jour-là. Depuis quand est-il capable d'être comme ça ? Si humain...  
- Vous autres les filles avez eu une image si parfaitement froide de lui que je vous comprends.  
- Et toi Naruto...  
- Moi ?  
- Depuis quand es-tu mort ?  
- Qu'est-ce...  
- Qu'est-ce que je veux dire, hein ? Tu le vois pas Naruto ? Vraiment pas ? Quand je suis rentrée chez toi, j'ai cru voir un cadavre. Vide, amaigri et pâle. Il est où mon Naruto ?  
- Sakura... Je sais plus...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais plus ?  
- Qui je suis. Je me perds ou plutôt il me perd. J'ai l'esprit constamment embrumé. Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps Sasuke est parti.  
- Ça fera deux semaines aujourd'hui. Cela fait combien de temps que Kyuubi te possède ?  
- ... Réce...  
- Honnêtement Naruto,même si je ne te demande rien, tu me dois au moins la vérité.  
- ... Deux ans. Mais Sasuke ne le sait pas, il croit que c'est récent.  
- Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué avant ?  
- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de montrer mes faiblesses. Si j'avais pu, tu l'aurais jamais su !  
- Mais alors à quoi je sers ! Si je peux pas te soutenir, si je suis pas là quand tu souffres ! Dis-moi pourquoi je suis ton amie! hurle-t-elle en se levant, faisant tomber sa chaise par la même occasion. »

Elle me regarde avec une certaine rancœur dans la lueur des ses yeux, mais je crois surtout que je l'ai blessée. Le fait que je ne lui accorde pas la confiance de me voir ainsi ou autre la chamboule et je la comprends parfaitement. Parce qu'en tant qu'ami, moi aussi je veux tout savoir d'elle. Ce qui la fait rire, ce qui la fait pleurer, ce qu'elle aime manger, les endroits qu'elle fréquente. D'un ami on aime tout savoir, car c'est comme ça que des liens se créent. C'est comme ça, même en confiant quelque chose d'insignifiant à l'autre, on peut prouver qu'elle compte. Mais moi je n'ai rien pu lui apporter de tout ça, je ne faisais et fait que de compter sur moi-même.

« - Ton sourire, ta chaleur ou même tes mots me suffisent Sakura-chan.

- Tu sais parfois, je pense que tu m'idéalises trop.  
- Je n'ai jamais idéalisé un idiot comme toi !  
- Mais avoue que pendant notre combat pour le retrouver, tu m'idéalisais parce que toi-même tu ne pouvais rien faire. Pour toi j'étais la force que tu n'avais pas.  
- Tout ça c'est du passé. Je ne recherche plus personne maintenant. Après tout l'autre est mort, un peu comme toi.  
- Sakura... Pourquoi lui en veux-tu tellement ?  
- Et pourquoi toi, tu ne lui en veux plus ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Rappelle-toi qu'à son retour tu le méprisais plus que moi.  
- C'est pas pareil.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'il n'était plus le reflet de l'homme que j'aimais. Mais je me trompais, nous nous trompions. C'est nous qui ne pouvions plus l'accepter. Il l'a ressenti et il s'est encore plus renfermé sur lui-même. Parce que tu sais qu'au fond on ne voulait vraiment plus de lui. Pas vrai Sakura-chan ?  
- Comment voulais-tu qu'on accepte un meurtrier Naruto ? Quelqu'un qui a travaillé pour un homme comme Orochimaru... C'était trop horrible. Il avait l'odeur du sang et du rouge était encore présent sur son épée. Alors qu'on se battait pour défendre une cause, lui détruisait tout. En quête de pouvoir, il a entaché son image... elle éclate en sanglots, ses mains protégeant son visage. »

Je ne la comprends que trop bien, tout cela j'en ai discuté avec lui. De son retour, de la team Hebi morte, de l'autre serpent. Et même si j'étais déçu, j'ai fini par entendre ses raisons. Sa famille, son frère, le pouvoir qu'on lui offrait, tout ça le perturbait et le traquait alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans. C'était trop dur à assumer pour un enfant, un ninja également. Alors il a choisi la mauvaise voie, parce qu'il était énervé contre moi. Notre duel l'a décidé mais pas pour les raisons que j'ai pensé. Il voulait être plus fort, pas pour tuer son frère mais pour protéger quelqu'un de cher, en l'occurrence: moi.

Mais plus il s'éloignait et plus il souffrait. Il m'a dit que notre combat dans la vallée l'avait achevé. C'était tellement dur pour lui d'avoir à me faire mal. Mais il partait pour mon bien, il en était persuadé. Pourtant plus les années passaient, plus le désir de me rejoindre était fort alors... Il est tout simplement rentré en supprimant tous ceux qui l'en empêchait sur son passage, son frère y compris.

Ça m'a effrayé au début mais je me suis dis finalement qu'il n'a pas tellement changé. Il est toujours aussi maladroit avec les sentiments et c'est comme ça que je le veux. Tout simplement. Alors j'ai décidé d'effacer tous ses crimes et mal entendus entre nous, pour recommencer quelque chose de plus beau, quelque chose qui n'est pas entaché par le sang d'innocents.

« - Tu sais... Si Sasuke est parti en mission, c'est pour toi Naruto. murmure doucement Sakura en étouffant ses derniers sanglots. Il cherche par tous les moyens de t'enlever le bijuu... Mais Naruto, quand j'ai essayé de te soigner la dernière fois, j'ai très bien vu à quelque point vos chakras étaient emmêlés. elle se jette dans mes bras tout en pleurant de plus belle.

- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te sauver ! Mais je peux pas me voiler la face comme Sasuke ! Même si je veux avoir de l'espoir, je sais que je vais devoir affronter la réalité... Je sais que tu vas nous quitter ! »

Il vaut mieux qu'elle se libère, qu'elle crache toute cette peine et cette rancœur, car Sakura ne peut pas se mentir à elle même. Elle est médecin alors elle sait ce que Sasuke ne peut se douter. Elle ne lui dira pas, j'en suis certain, car elle veut certainement que je le fasse mais il ne le saura jamais, parce que pour l'instant, il est heureux.

« - Sakura-chan, tu veux bien qu'on sorte un peu d'ici ? elle relève la tête et rencontre mon sourire, un vrai sourire.  
- Il va me tuer…  
- Mais tu t'en moques ? »

Elle se relève en souriant, essuyant ses dernières traces de larmes puis prend les hanses de mon fauteuil, nous dirigeant ainsi vers la sortie.

« - Tout à fait. rit-elle en me donnant une réponse. »

* * *

C'est si beau... Tout est tellement magnifique. Les arbres sont d'un vert éblouissant, l'odeur de la terre sèche se fait sentir et les rires d'enfants emplissent l'air. La chaleur plutôt douce qui vient caresser mon corps et mon visage, me fait un bien fou. Différentes odeurs se font sentir, l'herbe, la nourriture, le parfum de femme et la sueur d'homme. Le toucher de l'eau fluide, de l'herbe encore humide ou même de la terre, le fait de pouvoir à nouveaux utiliser mes cinq sens convenablement, tout cela rend cette journée magnifique.

« - Sakura, pourquoi es-tu passée me voir ? questionne-je tandis qu'elle me pousse dans le village qui me semble inconnu.  
- J'étais inquiète, une sorte de mauvais pressentiment. Et j'ai bien eu raison de me méfier. Ce pauvre chaton allait vraiment mourir.  
- Ah ! Ah ! Ah!... Merci Sakura-chan.  
- ... Ça fait du bien de te retrouver.  
- À moi aussi. murmure-je en serrant sa main sur mon épaule. »

Elle s'arrête subitement devant un bâtiment un peu miteux où une pancarte dit: bain public.

« - Je suis désolée Naruto, mais je vais devoir blesser ton ego: tu pues.  
- Merci, tu es vraiment une fille délicate.  
- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je sais, je sais. »

On entre dans la bâtisse où Sakura règle la vieille dame à l'accueil qui semble être la gérante des lieux. Je remarque que cet endroit propose des bains mixtes et je pense que Sakura ne l'a pas pris par hasard. En fait il est vrai que si j'avais dû être seul dans le bain j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à me déplacer, au moins avec elle à mes cotés je ne risque pas de me noyer. On prend un vestiaire libre, on y installe nos affaires puis Sakura et moi-même, vêtus de serviettes, rentrons dans les bains d'où une douce vapeur s'écoule et où il y n'a personne. Tant mieux.

Elle me dépose délicatement là où j'ai pied et s'assoit à son tour près de moi. Elle prend un savon à l'odeur sucrée et entreprend de m'enlever toute cette crasse.

« - Sakura-chan, tu me chatouilles ! dis-je en pouffant.  
- Mais qu'il est niais ! réplique t-elle sur le même ton, tout en continuant de me frotter le dos. Faudra aussi laver Naru.  
- Les chats ne détestent pas l'eau ?  
- Et alors ? Il faut bien qu'il soit propre lui aussi. »

Je la regarde un long moment, puis dépose un baiser sur sa clavicule dénudée tout en rapprochant son corps du mien pour une étreinte. Elle se crispe, je crois même qu'elle rougit mais elle se laisse finalement aller dans mes bras.

« - Merci Sakura, merci beaucoup d'être toujours là malgré le mal que je t'ai fait. Tu n'as pas à être avec moi et pourtant tu me soutiens toujours énormément. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.  
- Tu n'en as pas besoin Naruto. Je fais aussi bien ça pour toi que pour moi. Ces petits instants que je passe avec toi me permettent de te toucher et de te regarder, parce que tu sais, je t'aime et je t'admire plus que tout. Par contre je ne m'interposerais jamais entre toi et lui, mais je veux également que tu passes du temps avec moi ou avec les autres.  
- ... Les autres ?  
- Oui. Tu veux bien qu'on aille les voir après ?  
- Ils doivent me détester.  
- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Tout dépend de toi. »

* * *

Après ce moment de détente et de bonheur, je dus me résoudre à affronter la réalité de dehors: mes amis. Ceux qui ont partagé mon enfance, qui ont été mes coéquipiers, mes frères d'armes. Ceux qui m'ont sauvé et que j'ai parfois également sauvé. Ceux pour qui je donnerais ma vie sans hésiter.

Sakura me fait entrer dans un restaurant spécialisé dans le yakiniku où une équipe de trois est présente. Allez Naruto courage !

« - Saku...commence joyeusement Ino avant de s'arrêter quand elle m'aperçoit. Je vois que tu n'es pas seule. Quelle est cette chose ? Ajoute-t-elle froidement à mon égard.  
- Ino... murmure Chôji.  
- Elle a raison, je connais pas d'handicapé à l'air si minable. »

Ça, venant de lui, quelqu'un que j'admire, c'est dur. Shikamaru est une personne que j'ai toujours apprécié, il est parmi mes plus précieux amis. Son intelligence est la force qui le caractérise le mieux. Il n'a pas besoin de ses poings pour avoir du répondant.

« - Oh, maintenant que j'y pense, tu es peut-être Naruto. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr, Naruto n'est pas un espèce de lâche fuyard.  
- Shikamaru, j'ai pas eu le choix...  
- Le choix on l'a toujours. C'est la direction qui est mauvaise.  
- J'avais peur.  
- Tu aurais eu moins peur si tu n'avais pas été seul.  
- C'est vous que me faisiez peur. Je ne suis plus l'image que je reflétais avant. Je suis tout son inverse. Et ce n'est pas comme ça que tu veux me voir j'imagine.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais de ce que je veux ou pas ? Tu as vu Kiba ? Je te le conseille pas il est dans un tel état de colère après toi qu'il n'hésiterait pas à te taper. Et Konohamaru est tellement déçu. achève-t-il de sa voix trainante. »

Ça fait mal. C'est encore pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mais qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Qu'ils soient aussi compréhensifs et patients que Sakura, qu'ils ne m'abandonnent pas comme Sasuke ? Je suis malheureusement trop plein de rêves . La réalité est là, ils m'en veulent vraiment.

« - Où est ce bâtard ? hurle une voix que je ne connais que trop bien à l'entrée du restaurant.  
- Ki... Kiba-kun... murmure la douce voix hésitante de sa coéquipière, Hinata. »

Il entre comme un fou et se dirige vers moi en me balançant un coup de poing qui me fait tomber de mon fauteuil. Il enchaine avec un coup de pied dans les côtes. Dieu que ça fait mal. Pas ses coups, non, j'en ai connu de pire. C'est sa haine et cette rancœur qu'ils ont tous qui m'assassinent. Est-ce que je mérite vraiment tout cela ? N'est-ce pas trop abusé de leur part ?

Je me redresse tant bien que mal sur mon fauteuil. Je regarde Sakura, dont la tête est détournée. Je suis sur qu'elle le savait, vu qu'elle n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre pour m'aider.

« - Connard... dis-je les dents serrées par la colère. Si Sasuke l'apprends tu...  
- Et depuis quand tu te caches derrière Sasuke ? intervient la voix pas encore mûre et pleine de mépris de Konohamaru. »

Son visage est vraiment un choc pour moi. Ses yeux ne reflètent plus le héros, son exemple ou même le rival que j'étais pour lui. Maintenant je suis juste un looser, une espèce de larve sur son chemin qui n'a plus aucune valeur héroïque. Finalement, je crois que je suis encore en tord. Ils ont raison d'être dur avec moi. Où suis-je passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tout abandonné comme ça ? Pourquoi j'ai si rapidement baissé les bras ?

Je n'ai fait que m'autodétruire et pas seulement à cause du démon. En fait il n'était qu'une excuse pour que j'arrête tout, même jusqu'à sourire. Je me suis tellement battu étant enfant, battu pour être reconnu et aimé, que cela m'a fatigué en grandissant, parce qu'au fond ce que j'apprécie finit toujours par disparaitre, alors on peut dire que le départ de Sasuke m'a achevé. Mes rêves, mes désirs et tout le reste ont disparu. Je ne voulais plus rien faire d'autre que de me lamenter sur mon sort. Et cela m'a détruit et j'ai disparu. Je n'ai pris en compte les sentiments de personne car pour une fois je ne voulais m'intéresser qu'à moi. Parce que je suis orphelin, parce que je suis un monstre, parce que je suis malheureux. Mais là aussi j'entretenais une illusion. Je n'étais jamais malheureux du moment qu'ils étaient là, qu'ils m'aimaient et m'acceptaient comme je suis. Alors pourquoi tout ça ? Un coup de folie ? Je ne sais pas, mais sincèrement je n'ai plus envie d'être comme ça. Je suis, j'étais et je serais toujours un battant !

« - Eh ! Sale cabot ! Attends que je guérisse et je te rendrais au septuple ce que tu m'as fait ! fanfaronne-je en laçant un sourire de vainqueur à Kiba.  
- Rêve toujours. répond t-il en me tendant la main, souriant également. »

Je veux un présent plus radieux.

* * *

_Yezel: Il était trop long ce chapitre ! Et encore il est même pas fini, il a fallu que je le coupe. Quelle galère ! Je vais prendre un année sabbatique en attendant l'autre chapitre !_  
_Naruto: Tu veux que les lecteurs te tuent ?_  
_Sasuke: Tu veux que je te tue ?_  
_Yezel: Oh la la ! Même pas le droit à des vacances ! J'y crois pas !_  
_Sasuke: Assume ce que t'écris._  
_Yezel: C'est pas parce que t'apparais pas qu'il faut m'en vouloir. Bâtard._  
_Sasuke: Connasse._  
_Yezel: Toi et Orochimaru je vous déteste. Vive Sakura et Naruto ! _  
_Sasuke: Je t'emmerde._  
_Yezel: Tu devrais faire gaffe Sasuke. Je suis toujours l'auteur et je peux changer les couples à ma guise._  
_Sasuke: ..._  
_Yezel: Voilà. C'est mieux. ^^ _


	11. Chapitre 11

**Titre:** Chaque pas que je fais

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly, voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / (?) Celui-ci est le thème mystère dévoilé à la fin.  
**  
Statut:** En cours. Il y aura environ treize chapitres.  
**  
Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ces personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto est assez sombre, un peu comme tous les personnages dans cette fic, donc je vais mettre que c'est un peu OOC. Ils ont à peu près dix-huit ans et le POV est de Naruto pour la durée de tout cette histoire. Sur ce : Bonne lecture et bonne chance.

* * *

« - Tu te moques de moi là, Kiba ?

- Non, c'est tout à fait vrai.  
- Sakura-chan ? demande-je en tournant le tête vers elle.  
- Je confirme.  
- Alors si je vous suis bien, Sasuke a apposé des barrières de protection autour de ma maison pour que personne ne m'approche ? »

Nous étions aller tous ensemble à Ichikaru pour discuter, car je pense que nous en avions réellement besoin pour renouer ces liens qui se sont effrités au fil des mois. Pour que la possessivité de Sasuke arrête de m'empoisonner lentement, car même si il m'est important, ses bras si tendres peuvent se révéler étouffants. Je voudrais qu'il comprenne que j'ai besoin de voir d'autres visages, comme lui, même si dans son cas ce n'est pas un souhait.

« - Mais Sakura-chan a pu entrer. constate-je, incapable de croire une chose pareille.  
- Hokage-sama et Kakashi m'ont expliqué comment les annuler. Je m'en suis pas mal sortie. Juste quelques brulures, annonce-t-elle toute fière d'elle.  
- Tu t'imagines, continue Kiba, on était tous dans l'impossibilité de te voir. À chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages, il nous attaquait ce malade. Impossible de savoir pourquoi tu ne voulais plus être ninja, ni même ce qu'il se passait réellement avec toi. Sai a été le plus tenace de nous tous et ça a tellement énervé l'autre fou, qu'il l'a salement amoché. D'ailleurs il est encore à l'hôpital. »

Faudra que j'en touche deux mots à Sasuke. Il est vraiment pas tranquille... Je suis pas une poupée, ni même une princesse à protéger. Certes, je voulais que personne ne sache, mais avoir recours à des techniques aussi violentes, c'est vraiment nul.

Et l'incompréhensible Sai, celui que je ne pouvais accepter, a fait tout ça pour moi ? Nous sommes certes proches mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il irait jusque là pour moi. Je ne comprends pas toujours sa logique mais c'est quelqu'un qui m'apaise et me rend en même temps nostalgique. Il faudra que je passe le voir. Juste pour le remercier de m'être autant dévoué.

J'aimerais aussi voir la vieille et mes senpais. Me recueillir sur la tombe de Ero-senin, lui qui manque tant à ma vie, mon maitre. Je voudrais également reprendre un semblant de relation avec Konohamaru qui n'a pas l'air prêt à me pardonner comme les autres. Je dois être sa plus grande déception.

« - Et puis Sakura nous a appris pour ton état, seule l'hokage ne semblait pas étonnée.  
- Comment ça ?  
- C'est comme si elle savait que le démon voulait te posséder tôt où tard. Qu'elle savait que tu perdrais certaines de tes facultés.  
- C'est pour ça que ni Kakashi, ni elle, ne sont passés te voir Naruto. achève Sakura.  
- La vieille ne pourra pas me guérir je suppose ?  
- Non. Pour elle il est trop tard. Tout est une question de volonté. Mais comme elle a dit, il semble que cette volonté et ainsi que ta joie de vivre soit bouffés par lui, Kyuubi.  
- A-t-elle dit quelque chose à propos de Sasuke ?  
- Juste de le laisser faire, elle agit comme d'habitude avec lui, elle ne cherche pas à nuire à votre relation. »

Je jette un coup d'œil aux autres mais apparemment ils s'en moquent totalement, que je sois avec le chef des anbus. Qu'on soit deux hommes et tout ça… Pourtant c'est pas normal ? Peut-être se taisent-ils parce que j'ai déjà assez souffert ? Ou parce qu'au final cela devenait tellement évident que notre relation finirait comme ça… Bof, c'est pas plus mal, j'aime pas me sentir différent. Même si je suis assez spécial, je préfère qu'on me dise que je suis comme tout le monde, à égalité.

« - Konohamaru... Excuse-moi, lance-je d'un ton abrupt en surprenant tout le monde. Excuse-moi pour tout.  
- Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'excuses...  
- De t'avoir déçu, d'avoir abandonné mes rêves. Notre challenge. D'être un lâche alors que je peux encore me battre et croire aux lendemains.  
- Toujours de beaux discours à ce que je vois.  
- C'est vrai qu'aux yeux d'un minus je peux sembler cool ! déclare-je haut et fort, espérant ainsi le provoquer.  
- C'est qui le minus ? Tu vas voir ce que je vais te mettre comme raclée quand tu seras debout sur tes deux jambes !  
- D'accord ! Attends que je guérisse et tu vas voir comme tu vas sentir mon rasengan. »

On continue de se chamailler, déclenchant ainsi un fou rire général. Ça fait vraiment du bien d'être avec eux, même si il manque encore certaines personnes. Celles qui ne veulent pas me voir, celles qui sont mortes ainsi que celles qui sont en mission. Étrangement Sasuke ne me manque pas en cet instant. J'essaye même de m'imaginer la tête qu'il fera quand il verra que je peux à nouveau sourire, parler avec mes amis. Ma précieuse famille. Du début jusqu'à la fin, ils auront été là. Dans mes souvenirs, mes espoirs et les jours qui suivront. Ils seront toujours là pour me soutenir, même si je les repousse, que je râle ou me met à pleurer, je sais qu'ils seront toujours ma route. Un chemin que je n'hésiterais pas à emprunter. Et si je me reperds comme avant, ils deviendront une lumière si forte que je ne pourrais plus jamais me tromper. Être fort, avoir la tête haute, être sincère et honnête même dans le plus infime des mes sourires. Je leur dois ça, à eux qui si souvent m'ont sauvé du bord du gouffre où tombait mon âme.

En parlant d'amitié, une question me brûle les lèvres... J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il devient:

« - Quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Gaara ? questionne-je après que tout le monde fut calmé.  
- Ah... Ça va pas fort à Suna. répond Ino la tête basse et les yeux dans le vague.  
- Kakashi, Neji, Tenten, Lee, ainsi que plusieurs anbus, ont été envoyé en renfort. ajoute Kiba.  
- L'Akatsuki les a attaqué. Après Suna, c'est vers nous qu'il se dirigeront. termine Sakura.  
- Et la situation est comment là-bas ? demande-je une boule au ventre.  
- Catastrophique. Ils sont vraiment forts. Mais ils ont déjà éliminé un certain Zetsu et Kisame.  
- Il reste Pein, leur leader, Konan et Tobi. Suna semble à bout.  
- Sasuke est là-bas ?  
- Non. L'autre taré doit surveiller l'armée de zombie que nous envoie l'Akatsuki. Elle vient par le nord. répond Kiba.  
- L'attaque est donc imminente ?  
- Oui. Nous nous préparons à une guerre.  
- J'irais me battre avec vous...  
- Tu ne peux pas ! s'exclame Sakura. Tu comptes faire comment avec ton fauteuil roulant ? Zigzaguer parmi les cadavres ?  
- Mais je...  
- De toute façon Sasuke ne te laissera pas faire et ce sera une bonne chose pour une fois.  
- Mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire alors que mon village est en danger Sakura !  
- Ce n'est pas ne rien faire que de rester en vie. On te protègera toi et les autres villageois.  
- Tu blesses ma fierté de ninja.  
- Tu ne l'es plus.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu n'es plus un ninja je te rappelle. rétorque t-elle sèchement. »

Je reste bouche-bée. Et alors ? Je reconnais avoir abandonné cette voie et ne plus avoir les capacités requises, mais est-ce une raison pour être si dur envers moi ? Mais son regard me fait comprendre mon erreur. En fait elle est juste inquiète, encore et toujours. Un peu comme une mère voudrait protéger son enfant, un peu comme une sœur dont l'inquiétude monte de jour en jour, un peu comme une amante qui me garderait jalousement loin de la mort. Elle peut être parfois si femme… Je ne l'ai même pas vu grandir et s'affiner pour devenir la personne magnifique et forte qui se tient devant moi.

Elle me tend subitement une lettre en baissant les yeux.

« - De la part de l'hokage. me chuchote-elle. Bon il est temps qu'on y aille, Naruto doit être crevé après cette journée éprouvante. »

Elle se lève et prend les hanses de mon fauteuil.

« - Sakura-chan, je vais rentrer seul.  
- ... Tu es sûr ?  
- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai encore deux bras.  
- Crétin... Demain on se retrouve tous chez toi ? »

Je la regarde étonné puis tourne mon regard vers mes autres amis qui semblent attendre une réponse plus que positive.

« - Ok ! Je vais faire le ménage alors. »

Et je pars. Oh, pas trop loin ni même trop près, je vais juste au bord de la rivière, ça me fera du bien. Et je pourrais lire tranquillement la lettre de la vieille. Pourquoi ne me parle-t-elle pas en face ? Est-elle si dégoutée ? Elle dit que ma volonté pourrait me guérir, mais si tout était aussi simple, il y a longtemps que je marcherais à nouveau. Kyuubi ne fonctionne pas de cette manière, il est malin. D'un coté c'est un des démons les plus puissants, c'est donc normal. Kyuubi a la haine envers ceux de mon espèce, il a un désir de sang et de vengeance plus fort que n'importe qui. C'est très effrayant et très écrasant quand on a ses diverses émotions en soi. Cette puissance qui émane de chaque respiration du démon, influence mes pensées et mon chakra. Même si je résiste, je n'en sortirais pas gagnant. Alors Tsunade, sais-tu que tout n'est pas qu'une question de volonté ? On ne peux pas toujours gagner, c'est ce que j'ai appris en grandissant. Je déplie la lettre et observe l'écriture fine et assez brouillonne de Tsunade:

« Naruto,

Je vais être directe et franche avec toi. Si je te revois, il est sûr que les larmes couleront. Parce que même si j'ai dit à Sakura et aux autres que tu pouvais vaincre Kyuubi, je ne le pense pas. Tôt au tard tu te feras dévorer. Et savoir que tu ne prendras jamais ma place, me brise le cœur. Alors non, je ne te reverrais plus. Ce sera plus simple pour nous deux. Et c'est la solution la plus lâche que je me suis trouvée. Remarque, Kakashi a aussi fui en faisant mission sur mission. Tu vois, c'est comme ça que les adultes affrontent de telle situation. Nous sommes lamentables.

Il fallait aussi que je te dise quelque chose sur Uchiwa Sasuke. Sache que si sa famille s'est faite massacrée, c'est parce que les membres du conseil de Konoha l'avait ordonné. Les Uchiwa préparaient un complot politique. Donc méfie-toi de Sasuke. Je ne sais toujours pas s'il le sait, ni même de quel coté il est. Je ne sais pas si nous serons trahis. Mais peut-être qu'il est vraiment revenu pour toi.  
En tout cas Naruto, sache que… Tu aurais véritablement été le meilleur hokage qui soit.

Adieu. »

Le meilleur hokage hein ? C'est ce qu'elle pouvait me dire de plus beau, Tsunade-sama. Tsunade qui ne croit pas non plus en ma survie. Ce n'est pas étonnant car moi même je sais que je vais mourir. Ce n'est pas être défaitiste que d'affronter une réalité aussi acerbe, c'est juste savoir la vérité, au fond. Celle que elle et moi cachons à tout le monde. Je vais mal et je n'y survivrais pas, mon corps lui-même me le dit. Et Sakura malgré ce que Tsunade pense, sait aussi que je ne ferais pas de vieux os. C'est une fatalité que ni Sasuke, ni mes autres amis, devront savoir. Lui en serait totalement fou de chagrin. Je préfère le laisser espérer que d'affronter d'autres larmes, je ne suis pas assez fort pour voir son visage dévasté. Chacun ses secrets, Sasuke aussi en a, même si elle n'est pas tout à fait sûre qu'il le sait. Et moi je ne veux pas savoir, je préfère faire comme si de rien n'était. J'ai tellement peur de le perdre que ça me bouleverse. Même si parfois je pense qu'il est trop étouffant, j'ai besoin de lui pour être vraiment vivant. Parce qu'il sait comment faire exister chaque partie de moi. Son âme y est tellement ancré...

Le soleil commence à décliner et moi à fatiguer. Il est temps de rentrer. Je vais rêver à son retour. Peut-être qu'à mon réveil, je serais déjà dans ses bras.

* * *

_Yezel: J'ai vingt-ans !_  
_Sasuke: On s'en moque._  
_Yezel: Naruto ?_  
_Naruto: Moi, je ne dépasserais jamais vingt-ans avec toi..._  
_Yezel: ..._  
_Sasuke: ..._  
_Sakura: ..._


	12. Chapitre 12

**Titre:** Chaque pas que je fais

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly, voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / (?) Celui-ci est le thème mystère dévoilé à la fin.  
**  
Statut:** En cours. Il y aura environ treize chapitres.  
**  
Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ces personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto est assez sombre, un peu comme tous les personnages dans cette fic, donc je vais mettre que c'est un peu OOC. Ils ont à peu près dix-huit ans et le POV est de Naruto pour la durée de tout cette histoire. Sur ce : Bonne lecture et bonne chance.

* * *

Tandis que Sakura, Ino et Hinata nous cuisinent quelque chose, nous jouons au Mah-jong avec Kiba, Shikamaru et Sai qui a quitté récemment l'hôpital au cours de ces quelques jours passés. Chôji et Konohamaru, eux, ont largement préféré la télévision et les chips. Remarque, ils ont bien raison, parce que là je suis en train de me prendre la tête avec mon prochain coup. En plus Shikamaru est vraiment fort, c'est pas nouveau mais là, il arrive pratiquement à deviner nos attaques. Galère !

Les filles reviennent avec des plats pour nous tous, on décide alors d'abandonner la partie en cours et nous mettons à manger. Eux parterre, moi confortablement installé dans mon fauteuil. Tandis que nous dégustions l'abondant et délicieux repas, je constate que la nuit est déjà tombée. C'est encore une belle soirée passée en compagnie de mes amis. Au bout de quelques jours, on a pu redevenir aussi soudés qu'autrefois et on s'est pratiquement vu tous les jours, étant donné l'absence de mission qu'ils ont en ce moment. Je suis heureux mais...

Konoha se prépare chaque jour à une attaque. Renforçant ainsi la sécurité du village au maximal. Les villageois immigrent de plus en plus à l'abri dans les montagnes. Pas tous en même temps évidement, ça ferait trop suspicieux, on prépare ça doucement.

Malgré la peur de cet affrontement, pour l'instant on ne pense pas à ça, on se contente de vivre l'instant présent, insouciant et heureux, avec nos rires qui raisonnent dans cet appartement. Parlant de choses banales, évitant les sujets qui blessent, nous taquinant sur nos anciens combats, quand on était encore que de petits genins. Notre jeunesse.

Le cliquetis d'une clé qui tourne dans la serrure se fait soudainement entendre, laissant nos rires en suspens. Ça y est, il m'est enfin revenu.

Sasuke s'arrête sur le pas de la porte, certainement stupéfait de ce qu'il voit. Son visage ne me dit rien qui vaille. Ses yeux d'abord étonnés, deviennent colériques et une lueur de tristesse s'y promène. Ses lèvres qui tremblent d'énervement, laissent échapper un son rauque:

« - Partez. »

Personne ne réagit, on sait tous en cet instant que ça va mal finir. Son regard sur moi est accusateur. Mais est-ce que je le mérite vraiment ce regard ? Qui est le plus en tord entre toi et moi, Sasuke ? J'ai le droit de mener ma vie telle que je l'entends, tu ne peux pas toujours tout diriger ou contrôler.

« - Cassez-vous de ma maison ! »

Là je crois que c'est clair. Ils se lèvent en silence, me saluant et me remerciant vaguement pour l'accueil. Ils passent tous à coté de lui, sans qu'il ne daigne saluer nos amis, seule Sakura est retenue par sa main autour de son bras, sans la regarder, il la menace:

« - Tu me payeras ça, Sakura.  
- Tu es complètement fou ! crie-t-elle en se dégageant et en partant rejoindre les autres. »

Il claque brutalement la porte, essayant ainsi de m'intimider. Mais je n'ai pas à avoir peur de toi, je ne veux pas avoir ce genre de relation conflictuelle avec toi, Sasuke.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demande-t-il, agacé.  
- Que j'ai des amis. réponds-je provoquant.  
- Naruto ne commence pas.  
- Commencer quoi ? C'est toi qui t'énerves parce que je vois mes amis.  
- Mais tu ne voulais pas qu'ils soient au courant !  
- Ben j'ai eu tord ! Je me suis trompé sur plein de choses d'ailleurs ! »

Ses yeux se plissent et sa colère monte de plus en plus. Il montre rarement des émotions aussi intenses mais quand il le fait, c'est effrayant.

« - C'est notre relation que tu remets en question ?  
- J'ai jamais dit ça Sasuke mais tu fais des choses que je ne comprends pas.  
- Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu comprennes ces choses-là. »

À ces mots, la lettre de Tsunade me revient en mémoire. Et si elle avait raison ? Et si Sasuke préparait vraiment un coup d'état... Comment devrais-je réagir ?

Je secoue la tête, essayant ainsi d'oublier ce qu'a pu me dire l'hokage, ainsi que ces doutes qui s'immiscent dans mon cœur. Je dois croire en lui malgré son attitude blessante.

« - Pourquoi as-tu apposé des barrières pour empêcher quiconque de passer ?  
- Tu ne voulais pas qu'on te voit comme ça il me semble, non ?  
- Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'être aussi excessif !

- Je ne suis pas fragile.  
- Je ne l'ai jamais laissé sous-entendre.  
- Pourtant parfois, tu me traites comme une poupée délicate.  
- Excuse-moi de tenir à toi.  
- Ta jalousie et ta possessivité vont te bouffer, il faut que tu sois plus leste.  
- ... Désolé, mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi ce soir. »

Il me tourne le dos et part s'enfermer dans ma chambre. Génial... Il a vraiment un sale caractère quand il s'y met. En plus, maintenant j'ai des doutes sur son intégrité. Jouerait-il un double jeu ? Se servirait-il de moi comme bouc-émissaire ?... Il faut que je sorte, je ne peux pas rester dormir ici, pas avec lui lorsqu'il est dans cet état. Je voudrais réfléchir à tout ça, mais avec Sasuke dans les parages, c'est impossible.

Je roule doucement vers la porte d'entrée et commence à l'ouvrir quand une main se pose violemment dessus pour la refermer. Sasuke se tient juste derrière et je dois dire qu'en cet instant, je me sens impuissant.

« - Où comptes-tu aller ? »

Je déglutis difficilement. C'est pas ma soirée. Il me soulève du fauteuil sans aucune délicatesse et me pose sur son épaule. Ne pas se débattre. Ne pas crier. Tout va bien, on va discuter et essayer de ne pas s'entretuer. Il me jette sur le lit, enlève son tee-shirt tout en se mettant en califourchon sur moi. Il me regarde de haut, comme avec mépris, comme si je n'étais rien. Je remarque alors que son sharigan est activé, il ne se contrôle plus.

« - Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- J'ai envie de toi... murmure t-il suavement tout en tentant de me déshabiller.  
- Moi j'en ai pas envie ! Dégage ! »

Je le repousse avec mes bras mais ce n'est pas assez. Si seulement j'avais encore mes jambes, cet enfoiré ne ferait pas ce qu'il veut de moi. Je tente de m'extirper du lit en rampant mais il s'accroche.

« - Lâche-moi, lâche-moi, lâche-moi ! »

Le coup de pied que je désire envoyer ne se lève pas et j'ai de plus en plus peur. Je le sens qu'il abaisse mon pantalon. Pitié tout, mais pas ça. C'est trop affreux. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas de ce Sasuke. Il écarte mes jambes sans douceur... Oh mon dieu...

* * *

« - Naruto ! Arrête ! Respire ! Respire ! »

Je libère mon souffle, tousse, hoquète et avale cet air qui m'a tant manqué. Plutôt mourir que de subir ça. À travers mon regard brouillé par les larmes, je croise celui effrayé de Sasuke à moitié débrayé au dessus de moi. Il est tout autant bouleversé que moi. Ses yeux sont de nouveau noir. Le calme après la tempête.

Son visage s'abat sur mon épaule où je sens des larmes couler le long de ma clavicule.

« - Je suis désolé mon ange... Je voulais pas... Je te le jure, jamais je pourrais te faire de mal... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... »

Malgré le tremblement de mes bras, je les pose sur ses épaules, l'enlaçant fortement en nichant mon visage dans son cou. Ça va aller. Tout va bien, il est de nouveau lui-même. Ce n'est rien, juste un égarement, il faut seulement que les battements frénétiques de mon cœur diminuent.

Il nous allonge, essayant ainsi de contrôler ses tremblements.

« - Plus jamais Sasuke.  
- Plus jamais, promis... Je te jure que je ne contrôlerais plus ta vie. Tu pourras voir qui tu veux, aller où tu veux. Je ne veux pas te voir en cage, tu es si beau en liberté mon ange. »

J'embrasse lentement ses lèvres encore pâles de son erreur. Mon Sasuke, ça va aller, n'aie pas peur. Rien ne me séparera jamais de toi, malgré les erreurs que tu pourrais faire. Tu as toujours été le plus important, ma plus grande perte il y a des années. Alors ce petit écart, je vais l'oublier. Il ne sera pas l'obstacle de notre futur. Oublions ensemble les soucis d'un passé lointain. Offre-moi un avenir glorieux malgré le fait que je finirais dans les ténèbres plus rapidement que je ne le pense.

* * *

_Sasuke: Pourquoi je passe toujours pour un salaud ?_  
_Yezel: Parce que c'est ce que tu es ^^. Désolée si ça ne te plait pas. Tu t'en prendras à Kishimoto _  
_qui t'as fait déserté._  
_Naruto: Et pourquoi moi je morfle ? C'est aussi à cause de Kishimoto ?_  
_Yezel: Ah, non ! Toi c'est simplement pour combler ma folie :)_  
_Naruto: T_T_


	13. Chapitre 13

**Titre:** Chaque pas que je fais

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly,voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / (?) Celui-ci est le thème mystère dévoilé à la fin.  
**  
Statut:** En cours. Il y aura environ treize chapitres.  
**  
Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ces personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto est assez sombre, un peu comme tous les personnages dans cette fic, donc je vais mettre que c'est un peu OOC. Ils ont à peu près dix-huit ans et le POV est de Naruto pour la durée de tout cette histoire. Sur ce : Bonne lecture et bonne chance.

* * *

Les jours se passent à nouveau paisiblement. On n'a jamais reparlé de cet incident, nous contentant de redevenir comme avant, même si parfois j'ai un petit peu peur quand il me touche. Il le ressent et je sais qu'au fond de lui ça le déchire, mais je n'y peux rien, c'est mon corps qui montre instantanément ce refus, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux malheureusement pas contrôler même si ça le blesse. J'essaye d'oublier mais entre pouvoir et vouloir il y a une grande différence; c'est ce fossé qu'il faut que je comble. Je suis sûr que ma confiance aveugle envers lui reviendra petit à petit. On sait pourtant qu'entre nous, un lien vient d'être fissuré, mais cela n'a rien d'insurmontable.

Sasuke a fait des efforts, il a beaucoup pris sur lui même pour me rendre cette liberté qui me manquait tant sans que je ne le sache. Peut-être aussi fait-il ça pour que je lui pardonne plus facilement. En tout cas il est beaucoup plus compréhensif. Je peux voir les autres sans qu'il n'intervienne, ni les menace, je peux rire, vivre et respirer sans lui. Cela m'étonne également, moi qui croyait qu'il était mon oxygène. Tout n'est pas irremplaçable, mais malgré tout, lui le reste, car je pense qu'il est l'unique personne chère à mon cœur. Celle qui m'a toujours le plus attiré. C'est pour ça que je peux lui pardonner ses faiblesses et ses manques, car quand on tient vraiment à quelqu'un, tout peut être pardonné, je pense.

Sasuke refuse de voir les autres, il se contente de vagues « salut » quand il passe me récupérer, mais ça ne va pas au-delà et c'est pareil pour eux. Ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour qu'il se sente exclu, ça me fait vraiment mal. J'aimerais tellement que les choses soient restées figé à nos onze ans, quand la vie était plus simple et qu'on avait pas à avoir des sentiments adultes. Pourtant il faut grandir, pour apprendre de ses erreurs, de son passé. Quelle tristesse quand même que de perdre cette insouciance.

Sakura cependant, reste la même avec lui. Même s'il la rejette, elle continue d'être présente, s'incrustant comme avant en reprenant ses « Sasuke-kun » agaçants rien que pour l'embêter. Il y a cette complicité entre elle et moi qui m'est très chère, la seule chose bien qui soit arrivée après le départ de Sasuke. Malgré que je n'ai pas pu tenir la promesse que je lui ai faite, celle de ramener notre équipier, elle ne m'en a jamais tenu rigueur. Au contraire, elle a puisé de ses propres forces, s'est entrainée durement pour pouvoir à nous deux le ramener. C'est ce qui m'a le plus ému en elle, cette force que je ne soupçonnais pas. Tous les deux on a tout fait pour ne plus être des boulets et pour enfin pouvoir venir en aide aux êtres qui comptent, malgré les années qu'il nous a fallut, on a pu se forger notre identité, c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, on est presque inséparables. On a traversé ensemble nos épreuves et nos larmes pour nous bâtir, c'est un lien aussi beau et unique que celui que j'ai avec Sasuke.

En tout cas tout redevient un peu comme avant et cela me donne chaque jour la force de combattre Kyuubi. Même si mes jambes ne sont toujours pas là, cette énergie négative, ce chakra noir qu'il lâchait en moi, ne fait maintenant plus effet. Il ne me fait plus peur et ne peut plus me détruire. Je distingue de plus en plus la réalité et je me sens mieux qu'avant, comme si ma respiration s'était libérée. Comme si un poids s'était ôté de moi. Peut-être celui du doute ? En tout cas, une chose est sûre, je suis bien.

* * *

« - Tu comptes rester encore longtemps ? »

Sa phrase désagréable coupe nos rires. Sakura est passée nous voir en fin d'après-midi, après qu'elle eut fini son apprentissage d'un jutsu médicinal particulièrement difficile. Elle a mangé avec nous et puis ensuite, tandis que Sasuke pour ne plus la voir s'était enfermé dans la chambre, nous, nous continuions à parler de nos missions d'avant, de celles qui prêtaient à rire. Donc ça faisait un moment qu'on était là à parler, quand il vient nous interrompre de manière désagréable.

« - Je te gêne peut-être ? rétorque Sakura. Si t'es pas content va dans ta maison. Parce qu'ici c'est encore chez Naruto.  
- C'est chez moi aussi.  
- Pourquoi, tu payes un loyer ?  
- Sakura, Sasuke, stoppez-là. Vous me gonflez.  
- C'est lui qu'a commencé !  
- Et toi qui continue Sakura-chan. constate-je en souriant.  
- Bon, puisque vous êtes tous ligués contre moi, j'me casse !  
- Ouais c'est ça, fais toi plaisir. commente Sasuke, toujours aussi désagréable.  
- ... Je vais faire comme si j'étais sourde.  
- Tu...  
- Sasuke ! gronde-je. »

Il se tait et nous tourne délibérément le dos. Quel abruti, je vous jure. Sakura m'embrasse sur le front et s'en va en tirant la langue à Sasuke qui bien sûr ne le voit pas. Ça y est il va me bouder toute la soirée si je ne trouve pas rapidement quelque chose pour me faire pardonner.

« - Sasuke... commence-je d'une voix très sensuelle, j'ai envie d'un câlin... »

Apparemment, ça marche, vu la manière dont il serre ses poings. Il tourne légèrement la tête, me laissant entrevoir son profil sévère. Aie... Je le sens mal...

« - Ne te force pas à faire des choses qui te dégoute. »

Si là je comprends pas, je ne comprends plus rien. C'est un coup bas mais bien placé. Ce n'est pas son jour et ni le mien à ce que je vois. Il part se coucher et je pense que je vais en faire de même. Je vais me calmer, arrêter mes gamineries et réconforter Sasuke, car je sens qu'il en a besoin.

J'entre dans la chambre et trouve Sasuke étendu sur le lit, coté fenêtre. Je monte à mon tour, sans les difficultés du début, ayant puisé plus de force dans mes bras, grâce à l'entrainement spécial de Konohamaru et Shikamaru. Je me colle à son dos sans oser l'enlacer, mais je sais qu'il sent ma chaleur et sans le voir, je sais aussi qu'il sourit. Mon magnifique Sasuke, rien ne pourra nous séparer.

Sa main me cherche et la mienne ne tarde pas à le trouver. J'embrasse sa paume et joint mes doigts aux siens. L'essentiel en cet instant c'est que nous soyons encore là, ensemble, malgré les épreuves traversées et à traverser.

Le vent vient doucement nous bercer, nous faisant plonger dans des songes plus doux que notre existence... Sasuke...

* * *

Le soleil est sur mon visage mais je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Je m'étire dans le lit comme un chat et remet ma tête sur l'oreiller. Je suis vraiment bien. Je cherche de ma main Sasuke, mais il n'est plus dans le lit. Dommage, j'avais envie de ses lèvres. Il doit-être allé acheter de quoi déjeuner, bonne idée, j'ai vraiment faim. En plus il cuisine divinement bien cet enfoiré. Trop de qualités devrait nous tuer, tiens !  
Bon, je vais me lever et préparer la table. Maintenant que je vis à deux, j'ai perdu l'habitude d'être égoïste et de paresser. Me lever pour lui, manger avec lui, vivre pour lui et avec lui, tout ça c'est tellement agréable, surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi qui n'a connu que la solitude.

J'ouvre les yeux mais il fait noir. Il a fermé les volets ? Pourtant j'avais l'impression d'avoir du soleil sur le visage. Heureusement que le lit est collé à la fenêtre, je serais pas sorti de l'auberge si il avait fallu que je me lève. Je rampe vers la fenêtre et me redresse pour l'atteindre. Ma main rencontre le vide... Elle est ouverte ? Je touche le mur extérieur et sens les volets à mon toucher.

Oh mon dieu...

Non... Tout mais pas ça... Tu peux pas me faire ça...

« - Naruto ?... Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

... Je ne le vois même pas... C'est encore un cauchemar, une mauvaise blague... Ça ne peut pas être ça...

« - Je... Sa...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande sa voix inquiète. »

Alors c'est tout ce qui me reste ? Des sons sans image. Le visage tant aimé que j'adore regarder... C'est tout cela que tu veux m'enlever Kyuubi ? J'encercle mon ventre et pose ma tête sur les genoux.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors que j'étais si heureux... Pourquoi tu veux tellement mon corps ? Pourquoi t'abandonnes pas ? Car même si tu m'as volé ma vue, je ne te céderais pas mon corps pour autant, je continuerais à les protéger de toi et du règne minable que tu aimerais mener. Vas-y achève moi si ça te chante, mais crois-moi que tu n'auras pas satisfaction.

Je relève la tête, essuie mes larmes et ordonne à Sasuke dont je sens toujours la présence, de m'apporter mon fauteuil roulant.

« - Il est là ?  
- Il est devant toi Naruto.  
- Ah...  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon ange ?  
- Je suis aveugle à partir d'aujourd'hui si tu veux tout savoir. dis-je froidement. »

Un blanc s'installe, enfin pour moi maintenant tout est noir. Je ne distingue rien de ses traits à lui, rien de mon appartement, j'ai envie de pleurer tant je suis mal mais je lui donnerais pas satisfaction à ce démon pourri. Vaut mieux serrer les dents que de craquer, je ne veux plus déprimer comme avant.

Je vivrais malgré toutes ses crasses. Je vivrais le plus longtemps possible pour les autres et pour Sasuke. Mais je sais qu'au fond de moi, je ne peux plus vivre pour moi-même. Mais je vais continuer de sourire et de faire comme si tout allait bien, après tout c'est le rôle que j'ai joué pendant la quasi totalité de ma vie. Tout va bien Naruto, tout ira très bien.

Je sens le corps de Sasuke se coller au mien, il me rallonge sur le lit en me tenant fermement et tendrement dans ses bras. Je sais qu'il comprend pourquoi je ne craque pas, tous les deux nous sommes tellement en accord. Il va me soutenir jusqu'au bout sans l'ombre d'un doute. Où que je sois, malgré les ténèbres, il me guidera. Je ne le rebuterais jamais et il ne me laissera jamais seul, car je sais que ces sentiments sont au-delà de tout.

« - Il y a ta mémoire, mon ange. Quand tu voudras voir le visage de quelqu'un, penses-y très fort et elle fera le travail. »

Il prend ma main et la pose sur son visage.

« - Le toucher aussi est important, il te permet également de voir. Ne perds pas espoir, un jour tout ira pour le mieux et ce démon qui te hante disparaitra de toi. »

Je colle mon front contre le sien, prenant ainsi un peu de sa force. Mon beau Sasuke, il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas ni sur Kyuubi ni sur moi. Des choses que tu ne saurais même pas imaginer, ce que je garde pour moi, ce qui est trop blessant et trop triste. Cette vérité amère qui parfois assombri mon visage.

« - Sasuke, je crois en toi. »

* * *

« - Je n'y arrive pas Naruto... Je suis désolée. dit tristement Sakura en arrêtant son chakra médical. »

Je prends sa main dans la mienne, lui relève par le menton son visage que je devine baissé, lui montrant ainsi mon sourire, une preuve que je ne lui en veux pas.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, je le savais déjà. Sasuke a juste voulu essayer au cas où... Ce n'est pas de ta faute ma Sakura. »

Je sens des larmes couler de ses joues. Avec mon bras je la ramène contre mon épaule et laisse libre cours à sa peine.

« - Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu dois toujours souffrir... Pourquoi tout va si mal... J'ai de plus en plus peur Naruto... Je veux pas te perdre !  
- Tu ne me perdra pas, tu verras qu'au final je vaincrais.  
- Mais je ne sais même pas ce que tu tentes de vaincre... Tu n'as toujours été qu'un sale menteur. Même quand tout va mal tu souris. Ton hypocrisie et le fait que je ne sache pas ce que tu caches, ça me détruit à moi aussi. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il n'y a que moi qui semble le remarquer. Tu continues à tromper ton monde et même Sasuke ne s'en rend pas compte. »

La plus à même de savoir, plus observatrice que n'importe qui, plus forte que Sasuke et plus fragile que moi. Comme une jumelle qui prendrait précieusement soin de sa moitié.

« - Combien ?...  
- Pardon ?  
- Combien de temps vas-tu encore vivre ?

Je mordille mes lèvres, ne voulant pas vraiment répondre. Mon dieu, heureusement que je suis aveugle, car je n'aurais pas pu supporter son regard, ni oser lui mentir...

« - Naruto !  
- ... Je ne finirais pas le mois... »

Je l'entends cogner contre quelque chose, peut-être un mur, je n'en sais rien. J'entends ses pas et la porte qui claque violemment. Désolé Sakura, je suis tellement désolé.

« - Naruto, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Sakura est partie ?  
- Sasuke... demande-je en tendant les bras. »

Il vient se blottir contre moi tout en me caressant les cheveux. Son odeur et sa chaleur sont tout ce que j'aime. Ces doigts quand il parcourt mon corps, la douceur qu'il y met, sa façon de m'aimer, tout cela peuvent remplacer une vue ou des jambes. Je n'ai besoin que de lui.

« - Sasuke, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.  
- Moi non plus mon ange. Sans toi je ne suis rien. »

Ne me dis pas ça... Ça fait déjà si mal de retenir mes larmes, de faire comme si tout allait bien. Sasuke si tu savais combien je m'en veux de t'être laissé t'accrocher à moi, mais j'avais tellement, tellement besoin de toi. Je suis horrible, car je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de souffrir. C'est ce qui me rends si détestable. Je ne suis pas seulement un hypocrite, Sakura, je suis aussi égoïste, car je ne pense pas à votre bien-être comme je le devrais ou plutôt je pense trop au bien-être de tout le monde et cela, en vous blessant. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il est trop tard pour reculer, j'ai déjà choisi l'issue finale.

« - Sasuke, prends-moi s'il te plait. »

Son étreinte se resserre d'angoisse à l'idée de me toucher, de bonheur à l'idée de m'enlacer. Il me soulève du fauteuil et me dépose avec sa délicatesse tellement attendrissante sur le lit. Je ne vois pas son visage, mais je devine son expression impatiente, presque sauvage, son envie qui me dévore des yeux, sa façon tellement à lui d'être si magnifique et sous mes doigts qui le parcourent, il n'en ressort que plus beau. Je lèche tendrement son cou, le suçote pour marquer ce qui m'appartient, tout en parcourant son torse nu de ma main. Cette couleur pâle qui est loin d'être délicate, son odeur suave si enivrante. Il est une tentation à lui seul, un pêché humain. Je prends son sexe entre mes mains et commence à le caresser. Je ressens mieux les sensations sans mes yeux, le toucher est quelque chose de formidable et sa voix qui gémit, un véritable plaisir. Je le sens de plus en plus excité mais je ne le laisserais pas jouir, pas maintenant. Je retire ma main sous un son de frustration et cherche son oreille que je mordille avant de prononcer d'une voix pleine de désir:

« - Je te veux en moi... Maintenant. »

Il écarte mes jambe et me pénètre sans aucune préparation maintenant que j'y suis habitué. Ses va et vient me font littéralement fondre de plaisir. Il y va lentement pour m'entendre râler et y va aussi rapidement pour me faire perdre pied.

« - Tu es tellement merveilleux mon amour. murmure Sasuke, en me mettant assis sur lui pour que je le sente mieux. »

Je me mets à pleurer, pas de plaisir comme il semble le croire, mais de peur, de désespoir, de savoir qu'un jour je ne serais plus là pour vous, si tu savais combien ça me détruit Sakura.

Il se déverse en moi dans un râle rauque et je ne tarde pas le suivre. Nous nous allongeons sur le lit, essoufflé et avec encore cette envie. Sa bouche vient se poser sur me lèvres et en ouvre la cavité de sa langue joueuse. Je le suis dans un ballet sensuel, tandis que de sa main, il essuie mes restes de larmes.

Je t'aime Sasuke...

* * *

_Yezel: T_T Je vais arrêter d'écrire des trucs horribles. Si je refais une fic sur Naruto il sera une gentille soubrette toute joyeuse de vivre._  
_Naruto: -_- Tu sais... Je préfère vraiment que tu écrives des trucs horribles._  
_Yezel: T_T_


	14. Chapitre 14

**Titre:** Chaque pas que je fais

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly,voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / (?) Celui-ci est le thème mystère dévoilé à la fin.  
**  
Statut:** En cours. Il y aura environ treize chapitres.  
**  
Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ces personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto est assez sombre, un peu comme tous les personnages dans cette fic, donc je vais mettre que c'est un peu OOC. Ils ont à peu près dix-huit ans et le POV est de Naruto pour la durée de tout cette histoire. Sur ce : Bonne lecture et bonne chance.

* * *

La petite langue râpeuse et chatouilleuse de Naru me fait sortir de mes songes. Il doit certainement avoir faim celui-là, c'est pour ça qu'il vient me lécher l'oreille. Il est pas aussi câlin en temps normal. Mais C'est tellement mignon qu'on ne peut pas résister, vraiment perfide un chat.

« - Sasuke... demande-je d'une voix ensommeillée, Naru a faim... »

Ah... Il a certainement dû se lever, puisqu'il ne répond pas. Galère, je suis incapable de savoir où est la nourriture du chaton sans mes yeux. En plus j'ai mal aux fesses et j'ai pas vraiment envie de me lever, mais la petite teigne persiste avec des miaou miaou incessants. Je tends la main vers mon fauteuil, le ramenant près de moi pour pouvoir y monter. Je touche le dossier, commence à escalader en faisant attention de ne pas tomber, je vacille un peu mais tiens bon grâce à mes bras. Encore un petit effort... Et voilà, enfin réussi. Je tapote mes genoux et c'est avec un petit pouf que mon minou atterrit sur moi.

Je roule doucement, faisant attention à ne rien casser mais c'est raté, je me prends la porte en pleine tête... Sasuke... Enflure... Pourquoi t'as fermé la porte de la chambre ! En râlant j'ouvre cette dernière et conduis mon fauteuil dans le couloir.

« - Sasuke ? »

Bizarre... Il est sorti ? Il m'aurait prévenu si c'était le cas, à moins que cet idiot n'ai mit un mot sur la table oubliant complètement le fait que j'ai perdu la vue. Non... Il fait trop attention à moi pour ça, il se rappelle du moindre truc insignifiant à mon sujet.

Naru descend subitement du fauteuil et ses pas feutrés semblent se diriger vers la porte d'entrée d'où il se met à miauler.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais Naru ? »

Je me dirige vers ses miaulements mais m'arrête net quand j'entends des voix derrière la porte. Qu'est-ce...

« - Sasuke... Sommes près... Demain... Imminente…  
- Suigestsu... Juugo... En place ...

- Très bien Karin... Oui... À l'aube... »

Hein ? Karin ? Karin de la team Hebi ? Non... Ça ne peut pas être ça, tous les membres sont morts... Mais alors qui est-ce ? Pourquoi parler derrière une porte discrètement ? Et demain ? Que va-t-il se passer demain à l'aube ? Puis pourquoi parler de Suigetsu et Juugo ? J'entends la personne avec qui il parlait s'en aller, je recule précipitamment en arrière. La cuisine, il faut que j'aille dans la cuisine...

« - Naruto ? Tu es levé ? »

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Ne pas dire ce que j'ai entendu, faire comme si tout allait pour le mieux. Après tout, qu'ai-je entendu ? Des bribes de conversation, rien qui ne pourrait l'accuser... À priori... Je ne sais plus...

« - Ça va mon amour ?  
- Oui... Je... Naru avait faim alors je voulais lui donner à manger.  
- Oh, laisse mon ange, je vais m'en occuper. Je préfère que tu te reposes tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans ton assiette.  
- Je... Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, de toute façon je dois passer voir Tsunade. »

Il faut que je prévienne quelqu'un... Je ne veux pas croire qu'il soit un traitre, mais je ne peux pas non plus faire abstraction de ce que j'ai entendu. Il faut qu'ils sachent... Pour demain... Pour... Mais comment dire que Sasuke est un traitre ? Ça me fait si mal rien que d'y penser. Qu'il ait pu m'utiliser du début jusqu'à la fin... Non ! Je ne dois pas penser ça ! Il n'est pas comme ça ! Je n'ai pas pu me tromper à ce point ! C'est pas possible... Je peux pas être dans le faux... Je ne veux pas être dans le faux...

« - Désolé mon ange, mais aujourd'hui tu vas m'appartenir toute la journée. Je ne te laisserais pas sortir. »

Je le sens qu'il me soulève et me ramène vers la chambre. Je m'accroche à lui et le serre fort pour éviter de pleurer. Son odeur se répand en moi, mais est-ce celle que je connais ou est-ce plutôt celle d'une trahison ?

Je ne voudrais pas douter, j'essaye, mais c'est impossible. Je me sens détruit. Demain, il attaquera notre village, cela en devient une évidence. Je sais qu'il a déjà travaillé pour l'Akatsuki alors... Il n'est pas improbable, qu'il soit un espion à leur solde... Si ça se trouve, c'est parce qu' ils ont vaincu Suna qu'ils se dirigent vers nous. Gaara, Kankuro, Temari.. Tu n'as pas pu faire ça Sasuke. Tu ne peux pas te battre contre des amis, ni même détruire ta ville natale ? Dis-moi Sasuke que je rêve, que tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose d'aussi atroce... Mens-moi, même si c'est pas vrai, je m'en fous de ce que tu diras, je croirais fermement chacune de tes paroles...

« - On va passer cette journée ensemble comme si c'était notre dernière Naruto. »

Il m'a fait l'amour plusieurs fois, ne prenant même pas le temps de manger où même de se reposer. Il n'a pas cessé de m'aimer et de me désirer pendant l'acte, c'était la seule chose de vraie.

* * *

Je suis assis sur le lit, tandis que lui dort encore, un bras encerclant ma taille. C'est l'aube, je me sens vidé. J'ai mal au cœur. J'ai l'impression de mourir, mais je dois encore tenir bon. Parce que j'aime ce village plus que tout et malgré ce que j'ai pu subir, les gens qui y vivent sont tous très importants pour moi. Je veux protéger cet endroit, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est ce pourquoi je suis devenu un ninja.

Je sais que ce village l'a autant détruit que moi, que sa vengeance pour son clan a toujours eu de l'importance, mais je ne peux pas être de ton coté Sasuke. Ça recommence comme avant, comme quand tu avais décidé de rejoindre le serpent. Est-ce un cycle infernal qui se répète ? Ou une deuxième malédiction ? Sommes-nous toujours destinés à être adversaires ? Quoiqu'il en soit ma décision finale ne changera pas, quelque soit mes obstacles, j'ai déjà décidé ma fin, malgré que Sasuke n'y soit pas prévu. Je n'avancerais plus dans le doute !

Je le sens se réveiller et deux lèvres se posent alors sur moi. On échange un baiser passionné avant qu'il ne quitte mes bras me laissant nu et seul dans le lit. Il a l'air de fouiller dans l'armoire, peut-être recherche-t-il des habits.

« - Tu t'en vas ?  
- Je suis de garde auprès de l'hokage ce matin. »

Lui dire une dernière chose avant qu'il ne parte, lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur avant que ce rêve avec lui ne soit fini. Lui dire à quel point il compte.

« - Je t'aime. »

Je n'entends plus un bruit mais je sais que ses gestes sont en suspend. Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment montré ce que je ressentais, je n'osais pas, j'avais peur. Maintenant c'est différent, je peux faire face à mes sentiments et les exprimer clairement. Car je n'ai plus peur de l'aimer, parce que justement l'aimer est plus beau que de respirer. Il a été pour moi tout ce qui me manquait, il a été ma source de courage et de force. Le meilleur des amants et le meilleur des hommes à mes yeux malgré ses erreurs à venir. Et il restera à jamais ma promesse d'avenir.

Sasuke me prend brusquement dans ses bras. Je m'accroche fermement à sa taille, je n'ai pas envie de le lâcher et lui non plus. Je sens son corps trembler et je comprends qu'il pleure. Je me retiens. Être fort pour nous deux. Ce n'est pas grave qu'il ait fait de mauvais choix, je le défendrais lui et mon village.

« - Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime.  
- Je le sais mon amour. Je n'en ai jamais douté. »

Son étreinte se resserre à l'appellation d'amour. Je ne me suis jamais autant laissé aller dans mes sentiments, peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'il est si bouleversé. Je le suis aussi, le courant des choses va si vite, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ça. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir assez profité de lui, de Sakura, de mes amis. Je n'ai certainement pas assez profité de ma vie et du temps à passer auprès des gens importants, mais je ne regrette aucun de mes pas. J'ai choisi cette voie moi même, parce qu'elle était la meilleure à mes yeux. La meilleure pour eux, la fin pour moi.

Il s'en est finalement allé, après un dernier baiser. Un dernier je t'aime.

J'élève alors fort la voix dans cet appartement tellement vide.

Être mon seul ennemi. Mon seul repère.

« - Kyuubi, écoute-moi bien. J'ai un contrat à te proposer. »

* * *

_Yezel: La fin approche. Plus que deux chapitres !_  
_..._  
_Yezel: Waouh ! Tous les personnages se sont fait la malle XD_


	15. Chapitre 15

**Titre:** Chaque pas que je fais

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly,voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / (?) Celui-ci est le thème mystère dévoilé à la fin.  
**  
Statut:** En cours. Il y aura environ treize chapitres.  
**  
Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ces personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto est assez sombre, un peu comme tous les personnages dans cette fic, donc je vais mettre que c'est un peu OOC. Ils ont à peu près dix-huit ans et le POV est de Naruto pour la durée de tout cette histoire. Sur ce : Bonne lecture et bonne chance.

* * *

J'ai mal aux yeux, la lueur est trop claire. Je n'arrive pas à me tenir longtemps debout, je tombe beaucoup, il va falloir que je réapprenne à marcher. Je vais juste attendre un peu, le temps que mes yeux se réhabituent. Les choses floues autour de moi que j'aperçois restent inchangées, mon appartement est toujours le même mais le ciel lui semble d'une couleur sanguine effroyable. C'est un mauvais présage.

Petit à petit ça devient plus net, les contours des objets se précisent et je peux même voir la petite tête de mon chaton qui a bien grandi, lui, depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. J'ai encore un peu mal mais ça va, l'essentiel est que je revois.

J'essaye de me lever tant bien que mal du sol, heureusement que j'ai travaillé mes bras. J'avance un peu sur mes jambes tremblantes mais je retombe aussi rapidement. Merde! J'ai pas le temps pour ça ! Des vies sont en jeu ! Allez Naruto !

Je me redresse, recommence, tombe mais je continue à m'acharner, même si ça fait mal. Je ne suis pas faible, j'ai des ressources insoupçonnées, j'ai confiance en moi et je suis déterminé ! Je me relève, avance tout en essayant de canaliser mes tremblements, je fais encore quelques pas, prudent, j'avance un peu plus rapidement, mes jambes ne flanchent plus, j'accélère le pas, ça y est ! Je me mets alors à courir en direction de la porte d'entrée. Je dévale les escaliers et entre dans les rues désertes de Konoha. Pas mal de bâtiments ont été détruit, il y a des flammes qui s'élèvent de part en part de la ville.

Alors que j'avance, tout autour de moi il y a des combats, ce n'est que désolation et guerre, Konoha semble affaiblie, perdante. Je ne prends pas le temps de m'arrêter et d'aider les ninjas sales et épuisés de mon village. Vite, il faut que j'arrive avant sa mort. Ce pourquoi j'ai pactisé avec Kyuubi, ce pourquoi j'ai décidé de mourir. Cela sauvera cette personne et mon village. Ce que mon père m'a promis, un avenir plus beau pour eux contre ma mort.

Au détour d'une rue, j'aperçois Iruka-sensei en grande difficulté. Je balance un kunaï dans la gorge de son ennemi, le tuant d'un coup. Il tourne son regard vers moi et ne semble pas comprendre. Je lui souris tendrement, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu.

« - Vous ne voudriez pas faire pleurer votre fiancée, hein Iruka-sensei ? »

Je reprends sans plus tarder ma course sans attendre de réponse. Vite, plus vite, le combat va bientôt être décisif, il faut que j'y sois, impérativement. Je prends un tournant et dérape pour m'arrêter quand je repère le combat qui m'intéresse. Ils sont là tous les deux, mon père ne s'était pas trompé.

Alors que Pein prend le dessus pour son coup final, je m'interpose et reçois un kunaï en plein cœur. Ça y est, elle est sauvée...

« - Naruto... gémit la voix de Sakura qui ne comprend pas. »

Mais ce n'est pas encore fini. J'enfonce plus profondément le kunaï en moi de ma main gauche, alors que le leader de l'Akatsuki n'en revient toujours pas. Je le rapproche ainsi de moi et lui murmure à l'oreille:

« - Tu n'auras rien de moi. »

Je lève ma main droite, rasengan dans la paume, doublée de la puissance de Kyuubi et l'enfonce également dans le cœur de Pein au plus profond de lui, anéantissant son chakra. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur et de douleur puis nous finissons tous les deux par lâcher prise, tombant par terre. Quelle fin minable, ça n'a duré qu'une minute. Heureusement que mon père m'a dit où était son point vital, sa faiblesse, sinon je n'aurais jamais pu le tuer.

« - Naruto... »

La voix de Sakura est tremblante tandis qu'elle prend mon visage dans ses mains.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait... son regard m'est douloureux.  
- Ce n'est pas grave Sakura-chan, ça ne fait pas mal... murmure-je en souriant. »

Elle me regarde un long moment puis secoue sa tête, semblant reprendre ses esprits. Elle est si belle quand elle fronce les sourcils pour montrer tout le sérieux dont elle est possible.

« - Je vais te guérir, Naruto. dit-elle d'une voix décidée.»

Elle soulève mon tee-shirt et pose ses mains sur la partie touchée. Le contact est doux mais la blessure fait horriblement mal. L'hémorragie est loin de s'estomper, je continue toujours autant à perdre du sang alors que Sakura s'efforce de faire de son mieux, s'épuisant par la même occasion. Je pose délicatement ma main sur les siennes. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et je lui fait non de la tête.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te soigner ? Bordel Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu as fait !  
- ... J'ai scellé Kyuubi en moi... Quand j'ai reçu le coup, je l'ai scellé pour qu'il ne puisse pas nous régénérer... Pour qu'il meure avec moi... explique-je en souriant.  
- Non ! Tu n'as pas pu... Il ne se serait pas laissé faire !  
- Je l'ai berné... J'ai pactisé avec lui en lui promettant mon corps s'il me rendait tout ce qu'il m'avait enlevé jusqu'à la fin de la bataille... Parce que mon père m'a appris une formule pour le sceller de façon que si je meurs... Il mourra avec moi...  
- Ton père ?  
- Tu me croirais Sakura-chan... Si je te disais que le yondaime était mon père... Je l'ai rencontré... Après le départ de Sasuke... Quand j'ai voulu mettre fin à ma vie... Parce que j'avais perdu un être cher... Je me suis retrouvé entre deux mondes... La vie et la mort... Et il est apparu... Il m'a dit que dans un futur prochain une guerre éclaterait entre l'Akatsuki et Konoha... Une guerre pour récupérer Kyuubi... Et il... M'a prédit ta mort... Mais tu sais Sakura-chan, le destin n'est pas toujours irréfutable... Il suffit juste qu'une autre vie soit prise pour cela... C'est ce que j'ai égoïstement fait... explique-je avec difficulté mais en lui souriant tendrement. »

Je porte ma main à son visage où des larmes commencent à couler et lui caresse tendrement la joue. Ses yeux sont tellement tristes... Ses yeux si magnifiques...

« - Sakura... Je veux que tu me pardonnes de ne pas avoir pu me résoudre à te perdre... Et puis c'est mieux comme ça... Si je t'avais vu mourir devant mes yeux je serais devenu fou et Kyuubi aurait pris le contrôle total de mon être... Tu vois, une seule petite vie sacrifiée peut en sauver plusieurs...  
- Je ne veux pas Naruto ! Je ne peux pas l'accepter ! »

Elle s'effondre en larmes sur mon torse. Je sais que c'est dur, pour moi aussi ça l'est, mais j'ai choisi cette voie sans regret. Je suis juste triste de les blesser autant.

Alors que je vais pour la consoler, je me mets à tousser et à cracher du sang. Kyuubi s'acharne à essayer de sortir, mais il n'y arrivera pas, le scellé est trop puissant. Il doit être en colère de ne pas avoir su pour mon père ou même ce que j'avais préparé. Je suis content d'avoir pu lui cacher tellement de choses, à cet hôte indésirable. Il peut me faire mal comme ça jusqu'à la fin, je ne lui cèderai plus rien, c'est enfin à son tour de perdre quelque chose. Donnant-donnant.

Je fatigue de plus en plus et mes paupières commencent à se fermer. Il fait si froid...

« - Naruto ! Non... Non ! Ne ferme pas les yeux ! Sasuke ! Sasuke ! SASUKE ! »

Je ne l'ai jamais entendu crier si fort, son désespoir est vraiment palpable. Je comprends ce qu'elle ressent parce que moi-même, je n'ai pas pu accepter sa mort.

« - Sakura...  
- Quoi ? Vas-y parle, c'est bien. me dit-elle me souriant alors qu'elle aussi est fatiguée, que son visage est sale et mouillé de larmes.  
- Sasuke... Ne nous a pas trahit, hein ?  
- Non. Il est de notre coté, il a même ramené du renfort.  
- La team Hebi ?... »

Elle acquiesce et à ce moment là je me sens soulagé. Il ne nous a pas trahit, il a mentit, mais pour notre bien, tant mieux, je suis rassuré... J'entends des pas se rapprocher précipitamment, s'arrêtant à mi-hauteur de nous. Je tourne la tête au moment où une épée tombe par terre. Je lève un peu les yeux et Sasuke tombe à genoux devant moi, le regard vide. C'est aussi dur d'être celui qui part, que celui qui reste.

« - Mon ange...  
- ... Désolé Sasuke... »

Il ramène délicatement mon corps vers le sien, me gardant dans ses bras. Sa chaleur me fait du bien. Cette chaleur qui a toujours su me réchauffer, aussi réconfortante que son odeur envoutante. Pourquoi tout est si compliqué... J'aurais aimé avoir une autre vie avec lui, une autre chance. Il va me manquer éternellement.

« - Je... T'ai laissé une lettre... À la maison... Elle t'expliquera tout...  
- Naruto...  
- Ne pleure pas Sasuke... Je l'ai choisi... J'ai choisi ma mort... dis-je en souriant malgré les larmes qui me montent au yeux. Ça fait juste mal... De devoir être séparé de toi... »

Il éclate en sanglot. C'est tellement affreux de le voir aussi dévasté, je ne voulais pas ça mais je savais que ça arriverait. Courage Naruto... Souris.

Avec le peu de force qu'il me reste je me rapproche de lui et dépose un baiser sur sa bouche. Notre dernier baiser...

« - J'ai été heureux avec toi... Tellement, tellement heureux mon amour... Même si c'est dur... Ne m'en veux pas Sasuke... S'il te plait... »

Mon étreinte se desserre peu à peu, mes yeux se ferment et mes bras tombent le long de mon corps...

« - NARUTO ! »


	16. Chapitre 16

**Titre:** Chaque pas que je fais

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly,voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / thème mystère dévoilé : Death Fic.  
**  
Statut:** En cours. Il y aura environ treize chapitres.  
**  
Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ces personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto est assez sombre, un peu comme tous les personnages dans cette fic, donc je vais mettre que c'est un peu OOC. Ils ont à peu près dix-huit ans et le POV est de Naruto pour la durée de tout cette histoire. Sur ce : Bonne lecture et bonne chance.

* * *

Tout le monde était là pour l'enterrement de Naruto. Enfin pas que celui de Naruto, d'autres aussi avaient perdu la vie, mais pour moi ils m'étaient tous égal. Il n'y avait que lui qui comptait. Sakura n'arrête pas de pleurer, ses amis essayent tant bien que mal de la calmer mais ça ne sert rien. Elle ne peut plus se contrôler, elle reste inconsolable. Moi, j'ai arrêté de pleurer. Ça ne me le ramènera pas et il n'apprécierait pas de me voir comme ça.

Sa mort m'a vidé. Je n'ai même pas été choqué d'apprendre le décès de Tsunade, Hinata et Lee. Rien n'a d'importance à part lui. Le reste est inutile, futile et stupide. Pourquoi vit-on pour mourir ? Cette question qui me hante ne semble pas avoir de réponse. Apparemment je suis toujours destiné à perdre quelqu'un de précieux. Il était toute ma vie. Il m'a apporté tellement de choses que je me demande si je l'ai vraiment rendu heureux.

J'ai demandé à ce qu'on l'enterre entre son maître et Tsunade. Il aurait était heureux ainsi, c'était un peu comme de la famille pour lui. Puis au moins si il y a un ailleurs, il ne sera pas seul. Il n'a jamais aimé la solitude et moi je la déteste encore plus, maintenant qu'il n'est plus là. Je n'aurais plus le droit à ses sourires, son rire, sa chaleur, son corps que j'aimais tant posséder. Tout cela est retourné à la poussière.

Comment fait-on pour vivre alors qu'une partie de nous est détruite ? Comment faire pour rire à nouveau alors que la personne essentielle pour nous n'est plus là ? Je n'ai pas d'idéaux, plus de vengeance, il ne me reste que le rêve de Naruto à accomplir.

Il voulait être hokage. Je le serais pour lui. Je gravirais les échelons qu'il n'a pas pu grimper, je vivrais pour nous deux, puisqu'il ne me reste plus que ça, puisque mes projets avec lui sont réduits à néant. Je suis las.

Je marche dans les rues détruites et quasiment désertes de Konoha. Konoha la victorieuse. Une partie du village est à reconstruire, la bataille a été terrible et les pertes énormes. Mais nous continuons malgré tout de vivre pour nos morts, c'est l'éternel cycle de la vie. Ceux qui pleurent aujourd'hui riront demain et puis au final vivrons avec.

Moi je ne le pourrais pas. Naruto est gravé en moi. Il m'a apporté tout ce que je désirais, il a toujours cru en moi malgré mes mauvais choix et la bêtise de ma jeunesse. Il ne m'a jamais jugé et m'a toujours accepté. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas facile de le faire pour lui, parce que je l'avais fait souffrir. Finalement, je n'étais pas réellement digne de lui et je me demande toujours ce qui l'a poussé à m'aimer, moi qui ne le comprenais pas réellement et la preuve de cette affirmation en est sa mort. Cette mort qu'il avait calculé. Je n'ai encore une fois pas pu voir ce qui était important. Je me suis dit que son infirmité le sauverait d'une bataille à l'issue terrible, mais au final j'ai eu tort.

Il m'a laissé une lettre. Il m'a raconté que quand je suis parti, il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de ma perte. Kakashi et Tsunade l'ont sauvé de justesse mais il s'est quand même retrouvé entre deux mondes. Et c'est là qu'il l'a rencontré. Le quatrième hokage, son père. Celui-là même qui avait scellé le démon en Naruto, se sacrifiant et sacrifiant son propre enfant par la même occasion. Il lui a dévoilé un futur proche, lui a montré ce qui arriverait s'il ne mourrait pas. Ça aurait était pire que tout, et avec sa peine et sa haine pour la mort de Sakura, Kyuubi aurait pris le dessus sur lui et il aurait fini par ne faire plus qu'un avec. L'autre futur possible était sa mort et celle de son hôte, son choix définitif. Celui qui sauverait Sakura et d'autres victimes qu'il aurait pu faire. Il lui a dit qu'avant de partir il y aurait un élément déclencheur de cette fin. En l'occurrence, moi. Il n'a pas su que je reviendrais, ni même qu'on serait amant, il ne savait pas non plus que Kyuubi le rendrait plus bas que terre. Il a compris ça plus tard, car il m'a avouer, qu'une fois dans mes bras, il n'avait plus envie de se sacrifier pour qui que soit, il voulait vivre égoïstement en étant heureux avec moi, même si ça impliquait la mort de sa plus chère amie. Oui il a pensé à cette voie, mais finalement ce choix a été mis en dérive car au moment où il m'a écrit cette lettre il croyait que j'étais dans les rangs de l'Akatsuki. Or, si j'étais de leur coté, Konoha n'y résisterait pas.

Alors il a accompli son destin: emmener Pein et Kyuubi dans sa mort. La mort du leader de l'Akatsuki aiderait mieux Konoha dans la victoire. Il s'en est voulu de douter et il s'en est aussi voulu de ne pas me faire assez confiance. Il a terminé en me disant qu'il voulait que je sois heureux et que je lui pardonne.

Mais pour moi Naruto n'a pas à être pardonné, il a suivi ses convictions comme il l'a toujours fait. Et même si je suis vide, je suis fier qu'il ait été aussi courageux. Il n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir une telle force de caractère, surtout quand on doit accepter sa propre mort.

J'arrive devant l'appartement de Naruto. Notre maison. Je passe mes nuits ici, car son odeur emplit encore les draps et je peux parfois y sentir encore sa chaleur.

Je n'aurais pas pu trahir Konoha car ça revenait à le trahir lui, lui qui aimait tant ce village. J'y ai songé quand j'ai su que mon frère avait massacré le clan pour éviter une rébellion des Uchiwa. Mais sincèrement, j'en avais marre des vengeances, marre d'être loin de lui et de le faire souffrir.

Pourtant je ne pouvais pas rentrer les mains vides dans le village que j'avais déserté, alors j'ai intégré l'Akatsuki avec ma team, je les ai espionné puis je suis parti, revenant avec des informations utiles et en faisant croire que j'avais tué la team Hebi, qui eux, déguisés, travaillaient toujours pour moi dans l'ombre. Ils me faisaient des comptes rendus réguliers dans le plus grand secret. Sauf la veille du combat, Naruto nous a entendu et il a douté. Ce fut mon ultime erreur, mais connaissant Naruto, il aurait quand même sauvé sa Sakura.

Je prends dans la penderie un de ses tee-shirts et m'allonge sur le lit tout en respirant cette odeur désirable.

J'en ai voulu à Sakura. Je lui ai demandé comment elle s'était retrouvée à se battre contre un adversaire plus fort qu'elle. Sakura voulait juste protéger Naruto. Elle n'était pas sûre que les barrières de protection et d'invisibilité qu'on avait dressé avec Tsunade soient efficaces contre un adversaire aussi redoutable et l'état dans lequel il était ne lui permettait pas de se défendre. Elle n'a rien pu faire pour le sauver et ça, ça la ronge à petit feu. Pourtant je lui ai fait comprendre qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans les choix de Naruto, mais la Sakura d'aujourd'hui refuse de m'entendre, elle est trop atterrée.

Les gens de Suna sont passés aux funérailles. Gaara est venu alors qu'il était à peine en état de marcher. Il a touché la pierre tombale de Naruto d'une telle façon, que j'en aurais presque été jaloux. L'Akatsuki avait déjà récupéré Ichibi, ils voulaient juste passer par là pour s'entrainer avant l'ultime bataille et par ailleurs détruire un allié redoutable de Konoha.

Naruto m'a menti. Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais se séparer de son bijuu sans en mourir. Il me laissait chercher des solutions, me faisait croire qu'il vivrait. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'étais encore un stupide petit égocentrique qui croyait pouvoir le sauver. Qu'il m'aimerait encore plus. Il m'a laissé me bercer d'illusions certainement pour mon bien, mais au final quand on sait ça, ça ne peut que faire mal. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il ne pensait qu'à mon bonheur, mais ne savait-il pas que mon bonheur c'était lui ? Tout cela me tue... J'aurais du le rejoindre depuis bien longtemps.

Tu sais Naruto, quand je suis revenu, si je me suis montré si froid et mesquin, c'est parce que ton regard m'avait blessé. Il n'exprimait que du dégout, c'était tout ce que je voyais. Et venant de toi, ça me rendait fou. C'était comme si une barrière s'était dressée entre nous, comme si nos liens s'étaient brisés. Pourtant, je le savais en partant, que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Malgré les sentiments forts que je pouvais éprouver pour toi. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à t'avoir, même si pour toi c'était dur de me pardonner.

Naruto... Il souriait dans mes bras quand il est mort. C'était le dernier sourire de mon ange. Comment a t-il pu m'abandonner ? Me laisser seul... J'aimerais, j'aimerais vraiment le rejoindre mais ça serait trahir sa mémoire que de faire ça... Et je ne peux pas le trahir... Pas encore une fois...

Je serre un petit peu plus le tee-shirt contre moi et éclate en sanglot. Je ne voulais pas pleurer... Mais c'est si dur... Je n'ai plus aucun raison de vivre... Plus de pas à suivre... Qu'est-ce que je vais pourvoir faire sans Naruto !

Je me relève précipitamment et tape le mur le plus proche à plusieurs reprises, oubliant toute douleur.

Pourquoi Naruto ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'étais pas là pour t'en empêcher ! Pourquoi je me suis battu contre Konan ? J'aurais dû être avec toi ! J'aurais dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ! Pourquoi je n'ai rien fait ?

« - Aaahhhhhh ! Naruto ! Naruto ! Je t'en prie reviens-moi ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Pas toi ! Ne me laisse pas... Je t'aime tellement... »

Je m'effondre par terre. J'essaye de me calmer mais je n'y arrive pas. Le chaton que je lui ai offert me lèche gentiment la joue, pour se blottir ensuite contre mon corps.

J'ai mal, j'ai mal au point d'en crever. Je veux son visage, son corps, ses mains, son sourire si taquin, sa force et son être. Je veux que mon Naruto me revienne... Mais l'avoir eu m'a seulement destiné à le perdre et ce n'est qu'une atroce douleur. Un monde sans éclat.

Et tout ce que je vois maintenant c'est que je suis seul, désespérément seul.

Pourtant... Je sais qu'il vivra toujours en moi...

« - Eh ! Sas'ke ! »

Mon ange...

* * *

_Yezel : Ben voilà c'est la fin. Pourrie, je sais, mais c'est la fin. Je sais que tout le monde déteste les death fic, mais c'était mon plan de départ ^^ Espérons qu'un jour Sasuke se remette de sa mort ! Holà, vu que je sens des ondes négatives sur moi, je vais m'en aller. En tout cas merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout ! Gros bisous à tous et à toutes !_


End file.
